Valduggery drabbles
by Skulduggerys-Girl-Valkyrie
Summary: Drabbles for Valduggery hints of violance and doestic abuse in one chapter.it is rated m so you have been warned......please review...no one reviews anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"But I will be fine"

"No"

"You're not my dad"

"Touché, but you are in my care and I will not let you be harmed"

"But I have bee harmed millions of time in your care"

"That was self inflicted my dear"

"Bugger off"

"Such language for a lady"

"I'm 16…does that make you a pedophile?"

"No it makes you necrophilia"

"Fuck off"

"You know too much Irish for you own good young lady"

"Fuck, ball, bollacse, shit, wanker, and whisky"

"Whisky?"

"Yes please… and I thought you were a responsible adult?"

"VALKYRIE"

"Shit…RUN AWAY"

…

MY DRABBLE SERIES


	2. Crux of the matter

Valkyrie Cain walked through the corridors of the sanctuary. Alone. Skulduggery insisted that she needed some independence. Wanker. How that was possible no one knows because of the lack of a dick to wank.

"Cain, where's Pleasant?" the annoying voiceof remus crux sneered.

"Why should I know?"

"Cause you are dating him" what a childish comment not even worth replying to Valkyrie thought. "Oh Cain you knickers are showing" that was it . Valkyrie launched at him and threw her fist right into his nose. He dropped like a fly.

Valkyrie took out a razor bald. (For where I have not the foggiest but hey ho life goes on).

Crux awoke ion the floor wondering what had happened. He went to stroke his 'chin' but where he did he found he hand no beard.

"CAIN YOU BITCH" Valkyrie ran up to the Bentley and showed Skulduggery the picture on her phone. They both died laughing. (Not really but you get it)

…

Yeshh shortnesshhh


	3. Court friends

Valkyrie Cain sat in the court room, Oceane LeClaire and Lyithia Harpen, two girls were sat next to her smiling like loonies and singing 3OH!3 don't trust me. Valkyrie edged away from them and they giggled.

"What's up with you?" Valkyrie asked "What you done to be here?"

"Oh the same as you, shaved Remus Crux for fun, he called us loonies so we shaved him in a forced sleep" the girl known as Lyithia smiled and put her hand out to shake Valkyries, "Lyithia Harpen adept, you?"

Valkyrie shook her hand "Valkyrie Cain, elemental and necromancer" she smiled and the other girl Oceane cleared her throat.

"Yeah I'm Oceane LeClaire, adept" Valkyrie shook her hand and looked up as the doors swung open; there stood a cleaver with none other than Flaring Rhythm singing 3OH! 3 don't trust me. "Oh hi girls, did you shave the chins less wonders beard off too?" flaring was throw down by the cleaver to sit with the three girls, "Hi Val, Lyithia, Oceane oh Val how's Skulduggery?" Valkyrie laughed.

"yeah he said my knickers were showing so I kicked his ass and shaved him, plus I gave him a good ol' kick in the family jewels, he groaned in his sleep, weird man" Valkyrie took a deep breath and exhaled and the girls laughed as Crux walked in with is beard missing and looking like a misshapen apple.

Flaring picked up an orange (From were I don't know I did not make her) and threw it at him, "Where's your chin?"

Three hours later the girls walked out free and happy, turns out that shaving a detective who had been demoted for false imprisonment was legal.

Skulduggery was waiting out side for Valkyrie and the second she saw him she ran up to him and enveloped him into a huge hug, "I'm FREE"

"Hi" Flaring, Lyithia and Oceane were going to have fun with this lot.

...

For Lyithia Harpen, again because she asked so nicely,


	4. Scary sounds

Skulduggery opened the front door. Four girls were sat on Valkyries sofa chatting. 16 cans of red bull lay on the floor and they were empty. Valkyrie stood behind Skulduggery and laughed "How did you get in?"

"Doors are for people with no imagination" the new girl said "Hi I'm Sydney Jones and I know who you two are"

Valkyrie laughed and Skulduggery gave a confused sigh "So now there are more girls. It's only me and Ghastly left now"

"What bout Fletch?"

"You consider him a man, I don't even consider him a boy, have you seen how much bloody hair gel he uses I never used that much" the girls laughed and Flaring growled.

"Don't dis my bitch, skull man" skulduggery backed off, he was scared.

The red bull had started to kick in and now Valkyrie ran up the stairs and hinted to skulduggery to follow her.

The girls all listened at her door. Flaring's eyes widened and Sydney threw up.

Valkyrie came out with her hair messy and skulduggery had his tie loose.


	5. Mercyful Fear

Valkyrie Cain walked up the road to the sanctuary. She was meeting a fried from a while ago and Skulduggery really disagreed. He remembered her.

Valkyrie squealed when she saw her long lost friend and ran up to her and gave her a massive bear hug. Mercyful Fear hugged Valkyrie back and smiled to Skulduggery. He did not smile back. The fact being he couldn't. Mercyful laughed and linked arms with Valkyrie. They walked along chatting, gasping and giggling. Suddenly Valkyrie stopped dead center of the pavement.

Mercyful doubled over in laughter and Valkyrie slapped her. "It's not funny, I really do" Skulduggery jogged up to Valkyrie and pinched her sides. Valkyrie squealed then blushed. Skulduggery tilted his head in confusion and Mercyful giggled like a school girl.

"What is it?" Skulduggery asked

"Valkyrie LOVES YOU" Mercyful screeched and ran off as fast as she could. Valkyrie Cain stood frozen to the spot. Skulduggery looped his hand in hers.

"Well it's good I feel the same way"

….

Sorry its soo short

Fucking plot bunnies attacked me again on my way home from school.

They even nicked my homework but teachers never believe me

There you go Mercyful Fear that was for you


	6. Gone

Gone.

Tanith Low. Murdered. Shot. Slow and painful death.

Ghastly Bespoke. Suicide. Drank cyanide. Slow and painful death.

Fletcher Renn. Accidental. Hit by a car. Painless death.

China Sorrows and Mr. Bliss. Murdered. Vampires . Slow and painful death.

Darcy Melissa Edgly Pleasant and Riley Bespoke. Accidental. Car crash. Slow and painful death in each others arms.

Kenspeakcle Grouse. Natural causes. Old age. Welcomed death.

Melissa and Desmond Edgly. Accidental. Car crash. Swift and painless death.

Skulduggery Pleasant. MURDER. Necromancy. Slow and painful in the arms of his love.

…

Valkyrie Cain stood in the moors where her beloved Skulduggery lay at peace. For the last time. She knealt down to his grave and kiss the tomb stone. It read.

_Skulduggery Pleasant _

_Beloved father, husband and friend. _

_Rest in peace._

Valkyrie Cain stood tall and put the gun to her temple. She fingered the trigger. "Good bye"

The gun shot didn't echo.

Valkyrie fell to the floor.

She could finally rest in peace.


	7. strange day

Amethist Moss stared at the ceiling in Valkyries home. Felicity Hollow was bored. She stayed seated in the chair Valkyrie had given her to sit in. Tanith low sat on the sofa in ghastly arms. Valkyrie had let her friends Amethist ad Felicity stay with her for a while.

Skulduggery did not like his home. It was cold and dark. He was a skeleton but a living talking walking one. Why did he need to be cooped up all day? He didn't.

Skulduggery picked up his keys and drove off to Valkyries house.

His priceless Bentley shone in the light of day. His disguise was pulled closely to him as not to show anyone his face.

He parked the Bentley and walked up to Gordon's mansion. He knocked once, twice, three times. A young-ish girl answered the door and squealed "SKULDUGGERY ITS YOU, Valkyrie is upstairs" Amethist led him into the living room were every one was sat watching a film. Tanith was asleep and Ghastly was not far off.

Felicity stared at the TV screen and yelled at it when the bad guy got shot. "Hey you can't shoot him he's hot you tard" she waved slightly to Skulduggery.

Skulduggery was bored and walked up the stairs.

His eyes fell to the black thong on the floor outside Valkyries room. Vicious thought swam trough his head.

Why is this here?

Who is in there with her?

What I going on?

Skulduggery twisted the boor knob and opened it slowly. There stood Valkyrie Cain crying her eyes out.

Her arm was red with finger marks and her room was a mess. Fletcher Renn walked out. His eyes were red and his face was too. He had a huge red hand print on his face and looked back to Valkyrie. "Not my fault you wouldn't give me what I wanted' He scoffed as he walked past Skulduggery.

Valkyrie looked to Skulduggery and covered her arm. Skulduggery could smell alcohol. He ran up to Valkyrie and sat her in his lap.

"What happened here?" his vice was soothing and calmed Valkyries furious gasps for air.

"F-f-le-t-tcher s-s-sl-lept with a-a-another woman and w-w-e had a fight" Valkyrie took a sudden interest with the floor "I wouldn't have sex with him a-a-and he went and slept with a g-g-girl he goes to work with" Skulduggery felt the anger fill him with rage. He loved Valkyrie and told Fletcher to look after her.

"I am going to kill him" Skulduggery growled.

Valkyrie put her hand behind his skull and pulled him closer. She pressed her lips to his teeth.

Neither of them left the room that night.

They stayed together,

For the rest of the night.


	8. Paradox organs save the day

Skulduggery stood at the door. Valkyrie was crying. But he didn't know why.

"Val come on out, the pizza's here"

Valkyrie screamed something Skulduggery couldn't understand and frankly he didn't ant two.

…

Valkyrie finally walked down stairs with her sleeves covering her arms and hands.

"What is it now Val?' asked Fletcher in a patronizing voice. The twenty two year old threw a white thing at him.

"TAKE A GOOD FUCKING LOOK FLETCHER CAUSE YOU ENT GONNA GET A CHANCE TO SEE IT AFTER Skul" Fletcher threw it down when he realized what it was.

"Ewwww you peed on it you tramp"

"DUHH FUCK WIT"

Skulduggery pulled the whit stick away from Fletcher, it was a Clearblue pregnancy test, Skulduggery dropped it and ran to Valkyrie and picked her up "Oh my go Valkyrie do you know what this means?"

"Yeah" Valkyrie screeched din an exited voice "You paradox dick had sperm in it and they knocked me up" Valkyrie kissed Skulduggery and smiled "I'm gonna be a mommy"

Mercyful fear ran in from the kitchen and yelled "TMI VAL. I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT SKUL HAS A DICK"


	9. Dead

Helplessly Valkyrie sat in the bed, her eyes shut and her breathing ceased. She was no more. Skulduggery was lying in the next bed. His eyes too shut. Now being human again he could die. Hypothermia got them both, they died in each others arms.

Darcy was an orphan now. Alone, she was the last pleasant ever.

She let out a sob as she watched her parents lie. Dead.

But she had to continue, with her life with Riley. Their son was going to be born soon. To soon.


	10. War is over but so is her life

_i am soooooo sorry i havent updated in ages i am in a production and have a ain part. i have been rehersing for ages and learning my llines, i managed to get a day off :0 love yhoo all _

_xxx_

The green foul smelling gases that inflated the hollow men filled the air. Valkyrie stood with blood in her ebony hair, her breathing was fast and shallow, but she was fine. Skulduggery stood next to hr and entwined his hand in hers. They shared a kiss of relief and joy.

"MOM…DAD" Darcy Pleasant ran up to her parents with blood splattered on her face. Valkyrie smiled. She started towards her daughter and screamed as a single hollow man stood behind her with a scythe in his hands. Darcy kept running unaware of the last hollow man. She screamed as the blade ran through her chest. Skulduggery shot the hollow man and his blade left Darcy's chest making her injury twice as worse. Valkyrie ran up to her baby and caught her as she collapsed.

Valkyrie caught her daughter and held her close. She pulled her blood stained shirt off and pressed it to her daughters wound, Valkyrie cried "Darcy can you hear me sweet heart" Skulduggery leaned in and kissed his daughters forehead. "Darcy open your eyes"

The 16 year old girl opened her eyes and looked up to her mother. "I'm dying mom" she coughed

"No your not you'll be okay" Fletcher stood behind his god daughter and wiped away a tear he put his hands on Valkyries and Darcy's shoulders, Valkyrie held her husbands hand and they teleported.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie ran to Kenspeakcle and put her down on a bed. Kenspeakcle pushed Valkyrie and Skulduggery away and started to operate on the teenager.

Riley Bespoke ran in with his mom and dad. Skulduggery explained what had happened and Riley yelled.

Kenspeakcle walked in and shook his head. Valkyrie collapsed in tears and Skulduggery punched the nearest wall and hugged his wife close. Riley barged past the professor and took Darcy's hand. She was only just alive. Valkyrie ran in with Tanith, ghastly ad Skulduggery following. Riley stood there letting his soul and hers entwine. He took after his grandmother on his father's side. He was a seer.

Darcy began to float in off the bed with riley. Tears fell down his face as he held his fiancé close. Ghastly realized what he was doing and yelled "NO, YOU'LL KILL YOUR SELF AS WELL AS HER" riley ignored his father and mothers cries. Valkyrie tried to stop him but it was no use.

Riley and Darcy fell to the floor. Ghastly punched a wall and Tanith ran to her son. He died there and then.

Darcy and Riley's souls had entwined and let them rest in peace together.

Life from then on was not as wonderful as it used to be.

It was cold. But only for a few years. They spent the rest of their lives remembering their children and telling their sibling about how they died saving the world from the faceless ones and the battle they both fought to keep the world safe for them.


	11. Chirs Daughtry Sorry

Valkyrie Cain was sat in china's library. Skulduggery and china were arguing but this time it was a serious argument, china didn't think Skulduggery and Valkyrie should be together. But Skulduggery was telling her that he loved Valkyrie. China couldn't take no more and walked over to Valkyrie.

"Do you know why I don't think you and Skulduggery should be together?" her voice completely changed.

"No, but I don't think I want to know"

China laughed "Well along time Skulduggery was part of a clan."

"Chin I am warning you…don't tell her"

"Well this clan used to take it upon them selves to kill people who they thought were wrong"

Valkyrie felt the tears well up in her eyes and shook her head "You're lying"

"Don't listen to her it was along time ago" Skulduggery tried but china perused

"Well that's not all, your Skulduggery here never used to treat women with respect, until he met his wife, and he only stayed with her because he got her pregnant" Valkyrie shook her head again. The tears fell down her face and burnt her cheeks "and that's not the worst" china looked to Skulduggery "He only took you on because he felt sorry for you, because he felt responsible for your uncles death" Valkyrie jumped out of her seat and ran out the door, tears falling down her face. She could hear Skulduggery calling her name but she ignored him. She kept running until she came to the canal. She was just about to jump but she felt Skulduggery wrap his arms around her waist. Valkyrie flailed about and screamed. Skulduggery pulled her away from the canal and HUGGED HER CLOSE.

"LET GO OF ME…please I know you don't love me"

Skulduggery ignored her and hugged her tighter "I do love you, and china was right but it was not lie tat, I was young and foolish but all I know is that I love you and I took you on because I knew you would be a great detective like you are today" Skulduggery looked into Valkyrie eyes and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, but if China is going to kick off like this I just can't bear to stay here anymore, she hurt me Skulduggery" she showed him her wrists with hand marks on them.

Skulduggery looked deep into Valkyrie eyes. She really didn't care about his past she just cared about now. Skulduggery let go of Valkyrie and ran back to china. When he got there china was laughing.

"have fun with your whore?" Skulduggery grabbed china and pushed her up against a wall

"Don't you dare say that, she is twice the woman you will ever be and well I would think you're the whore? Sleeping with your dad's best friend, your brothers best friend and you teacher from school all in 1 day"

Valkyrie ran in and pulled Skulduggery away "Lets go home, before you do something you regret"


	12. School has changed part 1

Valkyrie Cain walked along the corridors of her school. Fletcher Renn was hot on her heels with his girlfriend, Lythia Harpen, hot on his heels. Valkyrie was trying to get away from Fletcher and attempting to get to tutor.

The moment she stepped in her tutor a paper plane hit her in the face. A roar of laughter swept across the class room and Valkyrie screwed up the piece of paper and stormed to her seat close to the back away from everyone who knew she existed.

"Where's Mr. Crockall?" Fletcher asked, three boys laughed at his hair and the rest didn't even pay him attention.

"OKAY CLASS" the class shut up and sat in their seats "I'm Mr. Pleasant" Valkyrie looked up to see a young man in his twenties with startling blue eyes and jet black hair flopping over his face in a very sexy way.

"Ah Miss. Edgly isn't it?" he pointed to Valkyrie and she blushed slightly but she nodded "Can I talk to you after class"

Valkyrie nodded and Fletcher sniggered and Lythia slapped his arm playfully.

Tutor went fast and Valkyrie stayed behind after hugging Lythia and punching Fletcher and leaving him with a dead arm. Valkyrie turned to face Mr. Pleasant standing in a very familiar pin-stripe suite and running his hands though his hair.

"It's so good to have hair again" his voice sounded so familiar, so velvety and smooth. She could listen to him all day. "Valkyrie" he clicked his fingers and she snapped back to reality "Val you okay?"

Valkyrie was shocked when she heard him call her Valkyrie or even Val…she only let Skulduggery call her Val. "Val it's me Skulduggery"

Valkyrie smiled. "So following me to school now as well as living in the same house as me" Skulduggery smiled at her wit and chuckled.

"Suppose you could call it that" Skulduggery smiled "Well I'm teaching you all of your lessons until the end of the year which is what…next week" Valkyrie's smile faded

"So your going to be here for prom?"

"Yeah, don't have a date yet, don't really want one" Valkyrie's smiled faded further ever since she was 14 se realized she had a crush on her partner in crime and now she was 16 she knew she was in love with him. "Do you have a date?"

"No" she turned her face "I'm going alone"

Skulduggery walked along the corridor and Valkyrie followed him to her next lesson. When she walked in at the side of her teacher everyone shut up and sniggered as she walked past them.

Prom soon came and Valkyrie was stood in her room in a black dress that Ghastly made for her. It was floor length. It had a corset instead of a bodice with red lace, the corset was strapless and ended at her hips and her black silk skirt flowed elegantly.

Her hair was up in an elegant bun pilled on top of her head. She was wearing a small amount of black eyeliner and red lipstick.

Valkyrie walked down the stairs; since her parents died she lived with Skulduggery and Tanith. Since Skulduggery had already left only Tanith was there to cry and tell her how much she had grown up.

|Ghastly came to pick her up in a black jaguar. Her drove her to the school and hugged her; he gave her a soft peck on the cheek. (Not ghastly/Val) and bid her fare well.

She slowly walked through the corridor and turned many heads. She walked into the hall that was decorated so beautifully it may as well have been a palace. Valkyrie walked straight over to the corner of the hall and sat down in one of the many seats provided. Skulduggery was sat over the other side of the hall and when he saw Valkyrie he started over to her slowly.

Valkyrie stood up and smiled as Skulduggery looked her up and down and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her cheek .

A song came on that Valkyrie recognized.

Skulduggery put his hand out and Valkyrie took it, noticing the many looks from girls across the room gagging to dance with Skulduggery. Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie with him to the dance floor and rested his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Valkyrie rested her hands on his newly human chest and looked into his blue eyes.

They swayed in time to the music

**If you could only see the way she loves me, **

**Then maybe you would understand,**

**Why I feel this way about our love**

**And what I must do **

**If you could only see how blue here eyes can be when she says**

**When she says she loves me**

Valkyrie rested her head on his chest and earned a few gasps from teachers and pupils alike.

**Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size**

one girl stood back with her boyfriend andlet out a gasp.

**Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't**

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do

Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
sayin you love where you stand  
Give you heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love

**  
**Skulduggery leaned down and pressed his lips to Valkyries and kissed her softly.

Valkyrie looked up and the only words that left her mouth were

"I Love you"

**And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me**

Valkyrie looked round to see everyone staring at her and Skulduggery. Everyone still thought he was a teacher. Skulduggery looked up and grabbed Valkyrie hand and ran out of the hall and to his Bentley. That night they did not go home. They stayed in a hotel.

Skulduggery ran up to the room he had booked and pulled Valkyrie with him. They ran in to the lift and Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie close and kissed her neck letting his tongue lick her neck softly making Valkyrie moan in pleasure.

When they got to the room Valkyrie flopped on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Skulduggery threw off his jacket and lay next to her and pulled her on top of him. His fingers reached for the ties holding the corset tightly in place. He pulled the corset off to reveal her breasts in front of him.

Valkyrie could feel Skulduggery's hands roam her chest and pinch her nipples softly making her moan.

Valkyrie ran her hand over his manhood and his want for her. She quickly undid his shirt and pulled it off to reveal his wonderfully toned pale chest. She ran her finger deliciously slow down his chest making his muscles twitch.

Valkyrie fiddled with her skirt trying to get it off. Skulduggery became impatient and pulled it with force and threw it to the floor. His fingers ran over the edges of her underwear as she undid his trousers and threw them to the floor. She could feel his manhood and passion against her thigh and could no longer contain her self.

Valkyrie fingered the edge of Skulduggery boxers and tugged slightly at them. She kissed his chest and let her tongue trace his nipples… it sent chills to his spine. Valkyrie suddenly pulled his boxers off and threw them on the floor with her knickers. Skulduggery laid Valkyrie on her back and touched her heat with his fingers making her moan in pleasure.

Every time he touched her heat she was that bit closer to her climax. Skulduggery took his fingers away from her and thrust himself into her and they moaned out at both the same time. Valkyrie screamed his name and shivered as her orgasm finished.

They both spent the night in that room. In each others arms all night.


	13. School has changed part 2

The rude bright light broke through the crack in the curtains making Valkyrie open her eyes and see where she was. She was lying in bed, but most importantly, in Skullduggery's arms. She sighed and kissed his cheek. Skulduggery stirred and smiled. Without opening his eyes he said "Good morning"

Valkyrie giggled and got out of bed and ran to the shower, when she got out she heard shouting and then heard someone hitting someone else. The shouting was muffled through the door but Valkyrie burst in wearing a towel and dripping wet hair to see Ghastly stood over Skulduggery with blood on his first begin held back by Tanith and Fletcher.

"Are you stupid? She is over three hundred years younger than you" he turned to see Valkyrie staring at him.

"Ghastly, what are you doing?" Valkyrie looked into his eyes "how did you find us?"

Ghastly sighed and pulled Valkyrie to one side "The head master of your school called me, because he has me down as your legal guardian, he told me he saw you with a sub teacher dancing and then when he told me you kissed him I knew who it was, he is far too old for you" Ghastly pulled Valkyrie towards him and tired to walk away with her. Valkyrie punched Ghastly's chest and ran to Skulduggery. Valkyrie pulled Skulduggery close to her chest and let her tears fall. Skulduggery was unconscious, lying in Valkyries arms.

Ghastly knelt down by Valkyrie and pulled her up. She kept struggling as he pulled her to her feet. "NO. LET. ME. GO." Valkyrie cried out and kicked. Tanith stood in the corner just watching. Skulduggery lay there doing nothing. Ghastly threw Valkyrie over his strong shoulder and restrained her from kicking him by holding her legs.

Valkyrie gave up when he sat her down in the van and drove off. They got to the airport and ghastly pulled Valkyrie out and pulled out some tickets. "As your legal guardian I have the authority to take you anywhere." Ghastly paused and looked to Valkyrie "we are taking the next flight to England to get away from Skulduggery. Tanith is coming tomorrow and we are staying with her."

Skulduggery woke up and found him self in a white room in the Hibernian theatre. When he heard what happened he jumped out of bed and ran to his car. He drove to the airport but he knew he was too late. Their flight was just about to leave. But he knew not to give up. He ran through the halls of the airport to find Valkyrie. He saw Ghastly and her getting on a plane and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to her. The door closed as his hand reached it and the plane backed up. He was too late. They were gone.

Skulduggery ran back to the gate, he ran up to the nearest air hostess "Where was that flight going?"

She looked shocked but answered "England, London" Skulduggery ran to his car and picked up his wallet. He ran back to the desk and banged his fist on the surface "I NEED A TICKET FOR LONDON AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" the man asked for his details and handed him the ticket. Skulduggery ran to the gate and found his plane. He ran for his life and just caught it. The plane ride was long and Valkyrie became restless. She didn't speak she just glared out the window and let the tears fall down her face.

Ghastly sighed and looked at her. "Come on, it's for the best" Valkyrie turned to face him. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her face was puffy and covered with tears. She didn't say a word and only shot him dirty looks. She could not believe him. Why did he take her away?

Skulduggery got off the plane and looked round for Valkyrie. She was still probably still looking for her case. He walked over to the cargo bay and saw her there. Her black hair bobbed up and down. He ran and when he got there Ghastly stood before her looking at Skulduggery with a look on his face that h e himself could not understand.

Skulduggery threw a punch and hit his best friend right in the nose. He fell to the floor in agony and Skulduggery ran to Valkyrie. He hugged her close and kissed her. Tanith ran up to them and smiled a sad smile. "What are you doing here? Ghastly took her away to get away from you, we don't want you getting in to trouble so we spilt you up." Skulduggery laughed and pointed out that he was not a pedophile because Valkyrie was 16. Ghastly sat up and shook his head then laughed.

Ghastly walked away and shouted back "I guess you two know what's right don't you?"

Two years later

Valkyrie was sat at home on the sofa, she held his hand…Skulduggery's hand

They were in love. And happy. They were married and living in Ireland and expecting to move into Gordon's house soon. Valkyrie was 8 days from being 18. Skulduggery was happy and ghastly had laid off about 1 year ago. Tanith and Ghastly were expecting a baby in 3 weeks and married. Life was good.

Or was it?


	14. Back again home and safe part 1

Valkyrie Cain ran into the sanctuary screaming Crux's name with fury and annoyance. The chinless wonder appeared with out his beard from behind a door. He was holding a baby in his arms and smiling. He put his finger to his lip and hushed Valkyrie, the little girl was asleep and looked a lot like Crux but cutter. "Yes, Detective Cain?" his voice was not angry but curious.

"Where is my note board? It has the names of released prisoners I'm supposed to keep an eye on" Valkyrie smiled as she looked to the baby in the detectives' arms. "Who's the girl?"

Crux smiled and handed Valkyrie the note board "she's my daughter, my wife left me before she was born, she didn't want kids so she gave her to me, still haven't named her" his smile went from ear to ear and Valkyrie would tell the he was chuffed with himself for producing such a beautiful baby girl.

"Well I could give you a hand with that" Valkyrie put her arms out and Crux reluctantly handed the child to Valkyrie. "What do you think of Amy?" Crux made a face that Valkyrie took as a no. "I know maybe Adrianna?" crux smiled and took the baby back

"Adrianna Crux, I like it has a ring to it" he did something unexpected and shook Valkyrie hand. "Thank you for the help" he walked away with Adrianna in his arms smiling like a loony. Valkyrie shook her head and walked back to her office.

She was nineteen and already was in a high place at the sanctuary. At the moment she was working on getting Skulduggery back. She had his skull and all the information she needed. All she needed was a teleporter. Fletcher Renn was away until tomorrow, and then she could have Skulduggery back. They day he was dragged into that world of doom she realized something. She realized she loved every single bone in his skeletal system and that she would do anything for him, lord she even trusted him to shoot her.

She smiled inwardly and let a tear fall down her cheek. She looked to her hand and fingered the ring on her index finger. She was with someone but not in love. Skulduggery had bought her that ring for her 14th birthday and she hadn't taken it off since. Her boyfriend was away in morocco working for the sanctuary helping find a killer. She loved him, but not like she loved Skulduggery. Love was a strong word and she knew it. She loved Skulduggery with all her heart.

Fletcher renn ran across the Moroccan sands after a runaway killer. He remembered he could teleport and grabbed the murderer. Cuffed him and threw him in the van. He teleported home to his girlfriend.

His girlfriend was sat at her desk in her study reading over the ithimus anchor. She wanted her friend back and he was going to help. Valkyrie stood up and hugged her boyfriend and smiled. They got in the Bentley r-type continental without a word and drove to aranmore farm. Tanith and Ghastly Bespoke stood hand in hand on the farm smiling. "Today's the day" Tanith gave Valkyrie a wary smile and pulled her away.

"Yes Tanith?" Valkyrie asked coolly,

"Valkyrie, I know you love Skulduggery but if you love him so much then why did you hook up with Fletcher?" Tanith asked in a hushed tone.

"Because, I thought I loved Fletcher but I know I don't, not like I love Skulduggery anyway" Valkyrie answered twice a cool as before.

"Then tell him now that you don't love him and ease the blow, he loves you enough to let you leave him and be happy" Valkyrie smiled and Tanith hugged her. "I'm glad you understand Valkyrie, you could hurt him but I know you care for Skulduggery and would do anything for him"

Valkyrie walked back to Fletcher and smiled sadly. "Fletcher we need to talk"

"Yeah babe"

"Fletcher don't call me babe" she placed her hand on his shoulder "look Fletcher, we've been together for a while and I've come to realize that…" she hesitated "That I don't love you" Fletcher nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, me too" he laughed and looked over to Tanith and Ghastly "I'm in love with a girl I et a while back, we were friends as kids, then her parents moved away with her, I thought her to be dead but she turned up at the door last year, we've been going out behind you back, she didn't know, I told her I was single, she believed me" Valkyrie nodded and smiled

"What's her name?"

"Lythia Harpen" Valkyrie smiled and walked away

"WELL FLETCHER YOU GOING TO OPEN THIS PORTAL OR WHAT?" Fletcher laughed and ran to the circle and put his hands on the skull. A yellow light flashed and expanded, it slowly opened and swirled and let off a wind. Valkyrie tied the rope around her waist and threw the other end to Ghastly. She ran towards the portal.

Her hair whipped in the wind and her eyes were filled with grit. She fell through to the other end. Her head hit hard ground and the heat hit her like a thousand knives. She cried out as the sun burnt her flesh. She pulled her coat over her head and covered her venerable flesh. She ran as fast as she could to a skeleton lying on the floor. She screamed Skulduggery's name and grabbed his arm. The skeleton flinched and sat up. "I'm not Skulduggery" Valkyrie sighed "He is" his boney hand pointed towards a man lying on the floor. He had scruffy black hair, pale skin and was very handsome. Valkyrie thanked the skeleton and ran to Skulduggery. He was unconscious so she picked him up the best she could ad dragged him to the portal. The facelessones saw this and became angry; they all approached Valkyrie and surrounded her. One plucked Skulduggery from her grip and threw him into a wall. Valkyrie screamed and summoned a flame. She threw it to the first one in sight, surprisingly it went flying and hit a wall, she ran for Skulduggery and pulled him up, se looked back to see the faceless ones gaining on them. She dragged Skulduggery through the portal and collapsed on the floor. She screamed to Fletcher to close the portal, his hands immediately came off the skull and the portal shut. The man lay on his back still unconscious. Valkyrie touched his face. She could not believe this was Skulduggery, he looked so young, so handsome, and so not skeletal. Ghastly ran up to Valkyrie and picked Skulduggery up. He carried him to the van and Valkyrie followed, they drove to Kenspeakcles.

Skulduggery lay in a white bed, his head was ringing and his eyes were sore. He remembered the last time he saw anything was Valkyrie approaching him, he remembered trying to say something.

He opened his eyes and looked to his side, there in the seat next to his bed was Valkyrie Cain, she looked older, around 19 or 20 but still she was beautiful and holding his hand. His fleshy hand.

Valkyrie stirred and looked up to Skulduggery, "Skul?"

"Yes Val?"

"Do you know that I was dating Fletcher?"

Anger boiled up inside of him "No" he said through gritted teeth

"Well, he cheated on me for one year, and you know what?"

"What?" Skulduggery asked with anger twisting his gut

"I don't care, because I love you"

Skulduggery was taken aback but smiled all the same "I love you too Valkyrie"


	15. Back again home and safe part 2

Valkyrie Cain was in university and how she managed to keep up with work and save the world. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her reflection was still there doing all the work and getting her the grades. But the reflection didn't mind. And Valkyrie made sure she was happy, strangely enough the reflection had gained her own emotions and feelings, she knew this and was okay with the whole concept.

Skulduggery knew how Valkyrie felt and she knew how he felt. Perfect.

They were off out on a 'date' tonight; he was so scared that he thought he might die a second time for a heart attack. He suddenly let out a nervous laugh and smiled. He was supposed to pick her up from her mansion at 6 and take her somewhere. He had it all planned out. Dinner. Movie. Back to her for drinks and hopefully a nice kiss good night.

The voice in the back of his head screamed "AND MAYBE A GOOD SHAG"

He mentally slapped himself and went to get dressed

Valkyrie knew Skulduggery would be coming soon so she ran off to get dressed

33333

Sorry its so short I'm off to the local fair with my mates lool


	16. Close

Valkyrie Cain sat in the black room for over 3 days with no food just water.

Skulduggery was across the hall from her in a different room. Same for him but he didn't need it.

Tanith's body was across from Valkyrie. Bleeding to death. Valkyrie tried her best but she couldn't do anything. She held the bay girl close. Tanith's baby girl. She had just given birth and started to bleed internally. She cried everyday for her mother and when Tanith turned to her she smiled and giggled. This was unfair.

Three days later Tanith was on the brim of death and Valkyrie was at her side with her baby. Suddenly the door burst open and Skulduggery walked in with ghastly at his side. They took both the girls away and to Kenspeakcle.

Tanith was fine but unable to carry a child to full term from then on.

Valkyrie turned out to be anemic and very ill. Skulduggery tended to her bedside for weeks until she was better.

Things turned out okay in

The end.


	17. The skeleton who antbe moved

Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me,

And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be,

Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we meet,

And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.

Skulduggery Pleasant stood on the corner of the road. His hat covering his young and fleshy face and the tears falling from his closed eyes. His assistant Valkyrie Cain had been dragged back to her normal life by her family and her husband. She was 21 when she married. He was a mage young with a beating heart that belonged to her.

Skulduggery had been there at the wedding with out her knowing. He got the invite a week before the wedding. A week after she left to go back to her family. He knew what she was thinking, 'that's for not making a move' it was like a kick in the face to see her at her wedding in a dress with her black hair back in pins and bows.

He had watched hr walk back down the isle with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy he thought.

He had seen her a months after the wedding walking down the road with her husband fighting, he had hushed his voice as not to embarrass him self.

Flash back Skulduggery pov

I stood on the street corner about to walk into the local shop to but some sugar for Ghastly when I heard him…Damien in a hushed tone "Valkyrie please you're embarrassing me" Valkyrie walked past me in a storm.

"WHAT WAS THAT DAMIEN" she turned on her heels and stalked back to him "AM I EMBARRASSING YOU?" she took her wedding ring off her finger "WELL SHOVE YOU AND YOUR REPUTATION, I'm LEAVING YOU"

She thrust the ring out to him and he laughed "where will you go, you can't inherit you uncles house because its under investigation and your parents live in Brittan now." Valkyrie's arm went limp "And where else have you got to go?"

Valkyrie turned round trying to hide the tears.

"You going to go to your skeleton friend? You going to divorce me and run off and marry it?" Valkyrie's head sunk low "cause let me remind you, women should marry men, not egotistical dead men"

Valkyrie's head shot up and she turned on her heel, she pointed her ringer to his face and hissed "Now you listen to me, Damien, Skulduggery was more a man than you will ever be, he may have been egotistical and maybe even dead, but at least he was there when my uncle died, when I was shot, when I was kidnapped and throw away to die, where were you when I was dying of pneumonia?"

She pushed him back "In the pub with your floosies drinking away my money"

"Well at least I showed up for the wedding, what was he meant to give you away?"

Valkyrie slapped Damien with such force that it knocked him of his feet "Go to hell Damien"

End flash back

Normal pov

It had been 2 years since then, she was still married to the bozo and not enjoying it, Skulduggery had tracked her down again and sent her letter after letter; finally she replied ad told him that she was unhappy and need to leave.

Skulduggery organized for her to meet him at that exact corner at the exact same time.

He had a surprise for her.

Val's pov

I got a letter fro Skulduggery, god how I miss him, I was leaving Damien and running away with Skulduggery.

I was to meet him at the corner where me and Damien fought over how I called for Skulduggery during sex, it's true I'm deeply in love with him, alive or not.

I left a note for Damien and the divorce papers with both my rings.

I picked up my keys and ran to the door. I started my car and drove to the corner. There was standing a man in a large trench coat and a fedora hat holing a small golden pocket watch. It had to be him. I stopped the car and threw the keys in the gutter. I didn't need the car Damien bought for me, the car he proclaimed me his.

It was pouring with rain. The streets started to flood slightly. But I didn't care. Why should I?

I walked up to then man as he fiddled with his hat, I picked up my pace and my feet splashed in the water, I watched him carefully as I got closer, my face was dripping wet with rain and my hair was plastered to m face, my clothes were dripping wet and the wind chilled me to the bone.

"Skulduggery?" I screamed his name and he turned to face me, he threw off his hat and ran to me and picked me up.

Skul's pov

"Skulduggery" screamed her voice, I turned on my heels and ran to her, I threw my hat off and the rain caught my face. My black hair plastered to my scalp.

I picked her up and spun her round. She looked slightly taken aback

"Valkyrie, it's me Skulduggery" she looked closely at me and crushed he lips to mine. We moved in sync and it felt so good. I felt her warm tears mix with mine and when she broke the kiss she cuddled up to me.

"this is perfect" I felt her smile "How did you know I would love how you did this"

I smiled and I opened my mouth to sing slowly "Cause if one day you wake up and find that you missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be, Thinking maybe you'll come back to the place that we meet, And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street."

Tears fell from her eyes and she crushed he lips to mine

"That's our song, the on we would always sing in the Bentley"

"I know, I know everything about you because…"

I was stopped by her lips crushed to mine again.

"I love you" she whispered hoarsely

"I love you too"

………………………………………………………..

Did you enjoy??/

Please leave a review, I don't get many now, I feel unappreciated,

Oj but seriously please review, I miss the kindness that filled my heart with inspiration for love not death …………..love you guy

If you review I will put you in my fic

I'm making a list so do you want a skeleton kiss

Of a faceless one kiss

Up to you


	18. Pervert

Valkyrie Cain lay on her bed. Billy ray sanguine was sat at her window watching her sleep, waiting for her to change her clothes.

Skulduggery pleasant stood at the door to Valkyrie bedroom knocking.

Valkyrie Cain stood up and walked to the door and smiled when Skulduggery walked in.

Sanguine was shocked at the sight before him. He covered his 'eyes' and peeked through his fingers.

4 hours later

Valkyrie lay on her bed under the covers next to Skulduggery pleasant.

Both naked.

Sanguine sat at the window still watching.

Ghastly Bespoke and Tanith Low were stood under Valkyrie window holding a gun ad shot sanguine leg.

Sanguine yelped and fell.

Tanith kicked him in the balls and tied him up.

Ghastly displaced the air to let him self float to the window.

Ghastly Bespoke screamed and fell to the floor at the sight before him.

Valkyrie jumped out of bet and got dressed and ran down to see Tanith kicking sanguine in the nuts and ghastly unconscious on the floor.

Skulduggery pleasant followed with his HUMAN pale chest shirtless.

Valkyrie explained.

Skulduggery ran from Ghastly.

The end


	19. Damiens violent side

AN/ WARNING!!!! DOMESTIC VIOLENCE INCLUDED RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND CRUDE LANGUAGE !!!!

This is very violent and very crude if you are feint hearted do not read. (Skulduggery is human now…Kenspeakcle did something and made him human …..He had been before Valkyrie was forced to marry Damien ……)

Valkyrie Cain lay before her husband, his fist clenched and smothered in blood, hi face set in stone. Valkyrie's mouth was filled with blood and her lip was split to her jaw. Tears fell from her bloodshot and bruised eyes, her nose was broken and her jaw was chipped. She lay at the bottom of the stairs with her husband towering over her.

Her nerves were shot and her voice was weak. Valkyrie shakily rose to her husband and looked him in the eyes.

She spit the blood on his white shag carpeting "Damien, my tears may fall and my voice may weaken, my eyes may be black blue and blood shot, your fist may be raised and my nose will be broken again. But mark my word; the one thing not broken is my hate for you, my pride and my love for Skulduggery."

Damien pushed Valkyrie into the kitchen and slammed the door and used a locking charm. "You just don't get it do you?" he pushed Valkyrie further back and opened a draw. "You won't ever leave me, despite how much you despise me, we have a child and you can't do anything about it" the door opened a crack and Damien spun on his heel to she a small child standing there, her eyes blood shot and her nose snotty, she was 3 years old and did not resemble her father or her mother.

"Daddy, why is mummy crying?" the little girl asked.

"BABY RUN!!! DO AS I SAY RUN AWAY" Valkyrie screeched to her daughter, Damien put his hand over Valkyries mouth and shut her up.

Damien looked to Valkyrie and smiled "Mommy and I are playing a game and mommy's loosing" he walked up to the girl and slammed the door. He looked back to Valkyrie and stalked up to her like a lion stalking his prey, going in for the kill.

His hand slowly touched the handle of the draw, tugging slowly at it and opening it. He dipped his hand in slowly and pulled out a butcher's knife. He slammed the draw and walked up to Valkyrie. Valkyrie cowered back into the corner as Damien grabbed her wrist. "Come on dear this won't hurt" Valkyrie screeched and screamed as Damien slammed her hand on the counted and plunged the knife into it.

The little girl, Alison ran to the phone and called for help. "Skulduggewy, daddy's hurting mommy, please come and help" the line went dead and Alison opened the kitchen door ad ran up to her father.

She slapped his leg and screamed at him "LEAVE HER AWONE" Damien looked at the toddler and kicked her away and took the knife out of Valkyries hand.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU LITTLE BASTARD" the little girl did not get up.

Valkyrie tried to run to her daughter but Damien grabbed her and put the knife to her throat "I've been waiting to do this for a long time, Valkyrie" she dared not move.

Suddenly the front door burst off its hinges and Skulduggery ran in and pulled out his revolver.

"Drop the knife Sanguine" Valkyrie screeched and turned her head. The layer of skin on Damien melted away to reveal the hit man supreme holding Valkyrie.

"How d'ya guess it were me?" his voice drawled away. Skulduggery looked up to him.

"You don't just go missing with out revenge" Skulduggery took a single shot and hit the knife in Sanguine's hand sending it flying into mid air. The American let go of Valkyrie and she ran to her daughter. Skulduggery ran in front of Valkyrie and picked up the child and ran with Valkyrie to the Bentley.

"I DON'T THINK SO" Sanguine yelled as he pulled out a hand gun and aimed for Valkyrie. Valkyrie turned around and the bullet hit her in the side sending her to the floor. Skulduggery yelled her name and put Alison in the back seat and ran to Valkyrie. He took out his gun again and aimed for Sanguine.

The gun sounded and the bullet hit Sanguine right in the temple.

Skulduggery took Valkyrie to Kenspeakcle in minutes.

Valkyrie awoke in a bed with her hand in Skulduggery and her daughter lying next to her. Valkyrie looked to Alison and smiled "She looks so much like her father" she muttered under her breath. Skulduggery sat up with out Valkyrie knowing and smiled.

"Who knew one night could lead to such a wonderful surprise" Valkyrie turned to face Skulduggery.

"She ran to my help when Dam-Sanguine stabbed my hand, she's so brave" Valkyrie wiped away a tear "Just like you" Skulduggery kissed Valkyrie and smiled

"Are you going to tell her?"

Valkyrie shook her head and gripped Skulduggery's hand harder "We are"

Skulduggery smiled and kissed Valkyrie.

The end

Xoxoxoxoxox

Don't hate me …..I needed to do this…I needed to make you cry if you didn't cry you must either be mad or just plain indestructible ……I'm sorry for being mean but I had to do it

Don't eat me please

If you love me you will review to tell me you hate me for this or tell me how amazingly emo I am…..


	20. She's an extrordinary girl Greenday

SPOILER ALERT...OF YOU HAVE NOT READ DARK DAYS DO NOT READ....

Suicide and swearing in this

This is for Crystal Ronsen and Lyithia Harpen ....cause you reviewed and I love your stories.... this is for you guys 3 you can have a skeleton kiss form the skeleton him self

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying

Skulduggery sat against the door of Valkyries room, she had seen him and china exchanging a kiss, unwanted on his part but still it was a kiss.

Valkyrie confessed her love to him three days ago and skulduggery confessed his. Both were shocked by the kiss but Valkyrie took it too far. She locked her door and her blasted Green day through her house.

The song was depressing with an upbeat tune and Valkyrie cried whilst singing the lyrics.

"She's an extraordinary girl

*Gasp*

In an ordinary world and she cant seem to get away

*Gasp*"

China sat with Skulduggery getting closer and closer until skulduggery sat up and kicked the door in. Valkyrie was sat on her bed looking out her window. A Skulduggery got closer he noticed that the cuffs of her white shirt were drenched in a red liquid. Valkyries face was blank and her body was unresponsive.

The red liquid leaked from her shirt and soaked he sheets. Skulduggery picked her up and took her straight to the Bentley. He threw his keys at china and yelled at her to drive.

Valkyrie whispered something to skulduggery, it was muffled but he made it out and let out a sob, he felt so bad, even though he was a skeleton he could still cry.

Valkyrie pushed Skulduggery away with her weak force and turned her head. She couldn't tolerate to look at him. Her heart ached and her head pounded and her vision was blurry from the tears.

China felt guilty as she heard Skulduggery talk to the young woman, she felt as if she ruined her life. But when did she start to care.

Her mind went blank. She remembered back to 200 years ago to when she lead Skulduggery's family in to the trap. How she watched them die and feel no emotion. How she killed his family. His wife, Rayson Onyx, young beautiful, a lot like Valkyrie, no exactly the same, strong willed, and didn't suffer likely to fools.

His daughter Alison Pleasant, young, innocent, big dinner platter eyes filled with tears, sweet intelligent and looked just like her mother. She listened as they screamed and wailed in pain and confusion.

Skulduggery shouted at China oblivious to the on coming tree, she snapped out and swerved. She listened into Valkyrie crying softly and pushing Skulduggery away. She slammed on the brakes as she came to the Hibernian theatre.

Skulduggery picked Valkyrie up as she kicked and swung her fists weakly.

The gray haired doctor looked to skulduggery and as his eyes spotted the blood soaked cuffs he cropped his mug and pulled Valkyrie to a white bed.

Skulduggery explained what happened to Clarabelle. She stood there gob smacked and swung her hand and hit his cheek bone with such force she knocked him off his feet. China wiped away a tear as Clarabelle slapped her pretty face to oblivion.

"You idiots, YOU IDIOTS, BECAUSE OF YOU SHE COULD DIE" she turned and ran to help the doctor "I hope you're happy"

Skulduggery paced the waiting room and China sat down holding he cheek. Skulduggery listened as he heard Valkyries voice screeching. He ran to the door just to hear her shouting. "LET ME DIE, I DONT WANT TO LIVE" he heard her sob "MY FAMILY'S DEAD, TANITH AND GHASTLY DONT WANT TO KNOW AND SKULDUGEGRY IS A SCROUNGER" he walked back to his seat and sat down. She was right.

Hours later Clarabelle walked out and pointed to the door. "You can see her now, but I doubt she wants to see you" Skulduggery thanked her and walked in to see Valkyrie lying on the bed, her wrists minus the cuts. She sat with her eyes focused on the window. The sky was blue and birds sang.

She noticed Skulduggery standing in the door way. "What do you want, come to run it in my face how much you love that slag out there" she didn't even grace him with a turn of her head. Skulduggery sat down next to her and reached for her hand. She swiftly moved it and turned over to face the wall.

"Please Valkyrie, I love you, and I told you she kissed me" Valkyrie sat up and her head hung low.

"You know why I did that?"

Skulduggery shook his head.

"Well, my parents died last month, Tanith and Ghastly are in Brittan working for the British sanctuary, Fletcher was shot, and my last connections to the mortal world despise me." Her head slowly rose and she faced skulduggery with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks "And you... well that was the icing on the cake, the cherry on top, when I saw her kissing you, I felt my heart die, my lungs explode" she pointed to china through the window "SHE RUINED MY LIFE, AND GUESS WHAT I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DONT"

China heard those words from Valkyrie and shot into the room.

"VALKYRIE DONT YOU DARE" she pointed her finger at her like she was a dog who was about to piss on her best dress.

"OR ELESE WHAT?" Valkyrie pointed to skulduggery "You gonna lead me into a tr-"china slapped Valkyrie.

"Okay that does it" Valkyrie manipulated the air and pushed China into a wall "Skulduggery, I love you and I can't conceal this from you," she held his hand and looked into a black pits "China lead Alison and Rayson to Serpine"

///////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

SPOILER

Enjoyed?

If so please review...i miss reviews.


	21. China's party blues

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLARING RYTHM THIS IS FOR YOU .....:)

xoxoxoxoxo

It was Fletcher's 21st birthday and Valkyrie was having a party for him at her house. Everyone had a drink and got a wee bit drunk. Skulduggery and China had been engaged for 3 months now and Valkyrie stood on the side lines and watched.

The back garden had been done up with a stage and party lights for the band Valkyrie hired. Skulduggery was a bit drunk and decided to make an announcement. He got up on the stage with grace and wonder despite the fact his blood stream had been replaced with alcohol. Skulduggery took Valkyrie aside and looked her in the eye and spoke in hused tones. Valkyrie nodded and hugged him

"Hey guys, look happy birth day annoying teleporter boy, many happy returns. Okay what i really wanted to say is hello to my fiance China Sorrows and my young aprentice Valkyrie Cain. Well what im saying is that well China, me and Valkyrie have been having an affair. So what im trying to say is I don't love you. I love Valkyrie"

Skulduggery stepped off the stage to meet Ghastlys fist. he was out cold.

China had looked up in shock and turned to slap Valkyrie. Valkyrie was red in the face as she turned to face China and got a face full of palm. Valkyrie was embarassed beyond belief. She ran to her room and screamed.

China realised what she had done and walked to Valkyries room with such dignity she could have sunk the Titanic. Her delicate hand knocked the door and when the reply came she sat down on the floor.

Skulduggery was spark out on the sofa, China sat on the floor (Macauly Compkin face) and Valkyrie was in her room and poor Fletcher with his birthday ruined by his best friends.

Valkyrie was balling her eyes out at the fact she could not controll her feelings. China had gotten pissed off and decided to break the door down with dignity and grace. Whe she had knocked the door to the floor (im a poet :P) she found Valkyrie curlled up in a ball on her bed crying and holding a picture of her, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher. China sighed in relief she was okay.

She walked over to the bed slowly and carefully making sure not to scare Valkyrie even more.

She had her eyes locked on the flor only to notice a small white envolope adressed to_ Miss Edgly_.

China slowly opened the letter and read the printed words.

_Maternity department_

_Dublin hospital_

_35 aranstark road._

_Dear Miss Edgly_

_I am pleased to be sending you the results of your tests and to give you the infomation that they are posotive. Congratulatins, You are 8 weeks preagnat and may I take the opotunity to congratulate you and the father._

_Best regards,_

_Margret Mason_

_Head matron._

China dropped the letter and slowly looked up to see Valkyries hands resting on her stumoch. She looked to China witha sympathetic look on her face and a hand held out to her.

"China I'm sorry, i never ment to hurt you"

China looked into Valkyries eyes "do you love him?" Valkyrie nodded slowly and touched Chinas delicate hand.

"I love him alot" With that CHina stood up and smiled with a tear in her eye. She turned gracefully and walked out the room.

Skulduggery came around sober and bruised. China walzed up to him and slapped his face then kissed him. When she pulled away she handed him her engagement ring and walked away.

Valkyrie walked down the stairs and looked to the shutting door. Everyone looked at her. She needed to tell them. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	22. Will the prick ever leave this fic

Valkyrie leaned against the wall in the prouing rain. Skulduggery was supposed to be coming for her to take her home. Her 21st had been and gone and her house was now coming together. Her mom and dad had left her to be her self after finding out about her world, as they called it. Valkyrie pulled up her collar to cover her neck. A bentley drove up and she straightened her posture and walked towards it.

As she did the tinted window rolled down and a gun pointed out. Three blasts were fired. One to the arm. One to the leg and one to the left shoulder. She colapesed the the floor and the car drove off. Valkyrie lay in a pool of her own blood screaming for help. People who watched ran as fast as they could away from her, scared that they would be next. "cowards" she muttered unde her breath.

Soon enough a man walked past her and double looked. He ran up to her and picked her up. pressing down to the shoulder wound, it being the most fatal one. His face was older. He took out his phone and called some one. Valkyrie ears were weak due to loss of blood. She was deaf to his words but aware of his strong Dublin accent. His voice rang through her ears and calmed her.

She recognised him. "Dad were are you taking me?" questioned Valkyrie as the man picked her up and ran down the road.

His eyes were fixated on the path ahead of him and he let a tear fall down his cheek. "To cemetary road, to your friends so they can take you to you doctor friend" Valkyrie smiled as her father held her close making sure she was alive. They came to the road and Skulduggery ran out the door and grabbed Valkyrie.

"what the hell went on?" his voice was deep adn velvety filled with worry and reliefe.

"I think her husbands friends did it" Desmond gasped for breath "they shot her beacause she was going to meet you"

With in an hour Valkyrie was fixed and smiling, Desmond was smiling and Skulduggery was sadded, she would have to return to her husband soon. Valkyrie sat up and took Skulduggerys hand and held t to her heart.

"you feel that?" he nodded "its only beating for you, i only pulled through cause of you" Skulduggery took her hand and pressed it to his now human chest soaked her blood.

"Feel that?" Valkyrie nodded "You made that beat, you brought it back it only beats for you now"

Damien flung him self through the doors and ran to his wife dripping with fake worry "MY baby your okay" Skulduggery stood up and walked away, Valkyrie's smile faded and turned to anger, she grabbed Skulduggerys hand and pulled him back.

"Damien i am not your baby, you had me shot because i wanted to see my friends." Valkyrie slapped her husband with her free hand and sat up further. "im leaving you and there is nothing you can do, the divorce papers are signed and im going now" Damien looked shocked

"you can only divorce me if you have my signature"

Valkyrie handed him some paper "you did though, remeber when you got drunk at my moms birthday and tried to shag the waitressing staff"

Damien stood up and walked away "Well i hope your happy now, whats my reputation going to do now, get higher thats what, you draged me down" Skulduggery turned and swung his fist in to Damiens face

"Fuck you"


	23. Back from the holding cell

Valkyrie Cain stood at the top of the stairs listening to a baby squealing and wailing. Skulduggery sat next to her with his hands over his ears. Rayson Brighteyed walked out of the room holding a baby close and cooing. Soon enough the crying stopped and baby Alex was asleep. Rayson smiled to Valkyrie and handed the baby to her.  
"Can you watch him for an hour or two, im going to see his dad?" her voice was filled with sorrow. Her fiance was in prison for murder. He was a murderer but only for hire. Rayson was engaged to Billy-Ray Sanguine. They met during a crime. Both sent to kill the same man and when they clocked eyes on eachother it was love at first sight. After a killing spree they decided to try and kill eachother so they could get the money. It ended up at Rayson's apartment in her bed. She was a beauty, the second he clocked 'eyes' on her he fell in love, she had shoudler length black hair, grey eyes and a full figure not fat not super skinny. Her pale skin glowed in the light and stood out in the dark. They were a match made in heaven.

Valkyrie was friends with Rayson back when they were in school, both had secret lives and reflections. Rayson was a necromancer and a criminal. But she was good at heart, she only killed for hire and always apologised after, despte the fact being a necromancer she worshiped the anccients, brought up with mortals she found out she could to magic when she was attacked in an ally way by a group of thugs trying to sieze her and do the most un imaginable things. She was saved by a young woman dressed in leather and carrying a sythe.

She trained for months on end and chose necromancy.

Valkyrie stood with baby Alex in her amrs and watched as Rayson grabbed her keys and shoved on a helmet and a leather jacter. She ran out the front door and mounted her motorbike.

Skulduggery smiled weakly at the baby. Unlike his father he had eyes and dark hair like his mother. Fletcher walked through the door with a smirk on his face.

"Who was that chick?" he asked still in his trance

"That was Rayson, she was off to see someone." Skulduggery answered

"She single?" Fletcher asked with hope in his voice

Valkyrie shook her head "Naah she's engaged to Sanguine"

Fletcher was out cold.

Rayson slammed on the door of the sanctuary "LET ME THE FUCK IN, DO YOU HEAR ME" the door opened and she walzted in, her hair a mess and her eye liner running down her cheeks, she was swonrat nad had horrible phrases shouted at her down the strets as she dorve, things like' YOU SICK BITCH' and ' WHY NOT MARRY OSAMA BINLADIN HE'S ALOT LESS EVIL THAT THAT PRICK' . She walked to the secratary and asked "Where are the holding cells, my fiance has been locked away and today is his relase date" The secratary looked through her files

"OH yeah, Billy-Ray Sanguine aint it?" she was american and annoying. Constantly chewing on gum "He neva shut up about ya sayyin, I want ma wife back I'm innocent i swea"

Rayson nodded "Yea yea just cut to the chase huh?" she called over a few cleavers and sent for Sanguine.

Rayson sat there for ten long minutes waiting for her fiance to come out. there was a groan. Rayson shot up and looked over to see Sanguine looking up towards her, his handsom face was covered in bruises and cuts. She ran to him and ambraced him in a hug.

"Billy, i missed you so much, What happened?" he shook his head and pulled her into a kiss "well you kiss exactly the same way i remember" she hugged him again as he lifted her off the ground.

"It's good to be out, they kicked the shit outta me in there. " he smiled and pulled Rayson closer "All because i used to kill for hire"

They walked out hand in hand back to Raysons bike, back to the mansion, back home. The texan and his beauty together again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\?\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

hey hey yea yea its my caracter and yea she is wiv sanguine i get it but you have to admit he is explained as handsom and well i didnt want fletch or to take skul off val and ghastly belongs with tanith so i thought why not... enjoy :)


	24. Back from the holding cell part two

_**NO MORE OF THIS COUPLE...I HATE IT NOW...WELL SORTA BUT I LIKE RAYSON AND SOLOMAN WREATH BETTER...BOTH NECROMANCERS AND BOTH KINDA COOL PLUS WREATH AINT OLD IT SEAYS HE'S HANDOMS IN DARKDAYS AN I THINK THE DUDE WITH THE DARK SPIKY HAIR HIS HIM ...:) STILL NOT HOTTER THEN sKULSUGGERY THOUGH :P**_

Sanguine walked through the door of the huge mansion he was to call home for a while. Valkyrie Cain stoo dbefore him with a 14 year old girl over her shoulder, her husband Skulduggery next to her and a 3 year old boy on his sisters shoulders looking at a small baby. Sanguine walked over to them and looked down to his son. "Can i hold him?" he asked in his deep american drawl.

Valkyrie handed him the child and smiled at him. Even after try to kill her more times that she could count, she trusted him now. He had changed thanks to Rayson, he now didnt kill anymore, well not unslees someone hurt Rayson or Alex for that matter.

Rayson smiled and leaned against her fainces shoulder "This is baby Alex, your son"

Sanguine smiled. he took his sunglasses off to reveal his dark sockets. A tear feel own his cheek.

"My son"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	25. PAP DON'T PREACH

**DISCLAIMERS**

**Skulduggery Pleasant belongs to derek landy i do not own Skulduggery pleasant **

**Skulduggery: you wish you did**

**ME: DON'T TORMENT ME ANYLONGER ! **

**Madona owns the lyrics from the song pap dont preach...im sorry bout this but madona aint all that bad ...wel she wasent in the 80 and 90**

Papa don't preach valduggery style

Valkyrie Cain walked into the living room with one hand on her stomach and a tear in her eye dune to the fact of what she had to tell her father. Her father looked up and smiled at her. His face was slightly wrinkeld as he did. She dreaded having to tell him. He patted the seat next to him and she elegantly sat down. Valkyrie's smile faded as her hand floated over he abdoman.

"Daddy, I know your going to be upset cause I was always your little girl, but you should know by now that I'm not a baby" she gasped for breath "you always taught me right from wrong, I need your help daddy please be strong. I may be young at heart but i know what im saying. the one you warned me all about, the one you said I could do with out, we're in an awful mess and I dont mean maybe"

"What is it baby?" his voice filled with worry and anger.

Valkyrie gathered the courage to tell him "Please pap don't preach, I'm in trouble deep, pap dont preach I've been losing sleep" she turned so the tears would be unseen "But I made up my mind, Im keeping my baby"Desmond looked away and stood up

Desmond looked to his daughters hand flotaing "So, he got you pregnant" Valkyrie nodded, surprised at his calm tone.

"He says that he's gonna marry me, and we could raise a little family" she smiled sadly "But my fiends keep telling me to give it up, the say Im to young I dont live enough" "What i need right now is some good advise, please"

Desmond looked away, tears welled in his. He looked up to the cealling and whispered "Im so sorry, I failed you"

Valkyrie tapped her afthers shoulder. He turned round and glared her in the eye. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. "I love you and i could never stay mad, but really you are 17 and you can't look after a baby"

Valkyrie wipped her eyes and hugged her dad again.

"Mom would be disapointed in me wouldn't she?"

Desmond shook his head. "No, she'd be proud of you'r courage, and proud of the choice you are making"

"I love him daddy, what do I do?"

"Keep the baby, you said you would and now you need to live up to it"

Skulduggery knocked on the door and opened it walking in to face Desmond and Valkyrie hugging and weeping.

{ }

PLEASE REVIEW I MISS THEM I HAVENT HAD ONE IN WEEKS :( IM SAD NOW


	26. Shootings and bindings

Dance with the devil, Breaking benjamin

Valkyrie looked over to Soloman Wreath, he was lookingover to Rayson Brighteyed, She was gazing desperatly into Solomans eye's Skulduggery was standing behinde Valkyrie pointing a gun to Sanguine who was holding his baby sister in one arm and a gun to her head. Dusk was holding Darcy close to him, his hand gripped the 13 year old's neck his skin close to sheading.

"MOMMY" Darcys screach was defaning. Dusk put his hand on her mouth keeping her quiet. Darcy Gazed desperatly at her aunt, reaching for her hand. Rayson grasped her nieces hand. Sanguine looked behinde him. His head snapped back as shadows whirled around him.

His finger tariled the trigger. The shadows squeezed him. Rayson wriggled out of his vice like grip amd jumped for her niece.  
The gun went off.

Rayson grasped her niece and kicked the vampire off the top of the building. Darcy squealed. Rayson put her hand to her chest. Blood seeped through her fingers. She colapsed on the floor and went in to a fit. She screamed as her body violently shook.

Wreath was at her side in seconds pressing the wound. "Don't die, Please don't die, you fixed my world."Tears fell from his eyes and hit Rayson's cheek. She stopped shaking, She stopped moving. She stopped breathing. The bullet twisted in her broken flesh and pulled its self out. The flesh binding it's self back together.

Her grey eyes opened to face the love of her life. "A little trick China taught me"

Wreath pulled her close and kissed her with deep passion.

Darcy hugged her father as he picked her up.

A strange family indeed.


	27. Far from okay

Skulduggery Pleasant stood near a grave. On it was written _**Alice Jane Marie Mathers III, A young brave woman who served under the lead of Serpine unwillingly. **_Rayson stood clse by. Tears in her eyes.

"It was your fault" she didnt look up.

Skulduggery turned away

Rayson Wreath let go of Solomans hand and handed their daughter to him. She chased after her brother and grabbed his shoulder. Skulduggeru was yanked around and punched in the face. "IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT OUR SISTER WAS KILLED, YOU HEAR ME YOU KILLED HER!" Soloman tried to reason with her but she ignored her husbands request.

"YOU ARE THE REASON MY SISTER IS DEAD, YO MAY OF HATED HER BUT I LOVED HER, SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS THERE WHEN DAD AND IAN DIED, SHE WAS THE ONE WHO KEPT ME GOING WHEN MOM LEFT ME TO MY OWN DEVICES, NOT YOU HER" She pointed to the grave. "THRTEEN YEARS SINCE SHE DIED, AND AFTER YOU GAVE HER UP TO THE SANCTUARY YOU LEFT VALKYRIE, YOU LEFT HER IN A FIGHT ON HER OWN TO GO HELP YOUR APRENTICE. TWOYEARS AFTER YOU LEFT VALKYRIE SHE SHOWS UP AT YOUR DOOR WITH A TODDLER IN HER ARMS BLEEDING AND CRYING. YOU REMEMBER THAT CHILDS NAME? SURE YOU DONT YOU CAN'T REMEMBER YOUR DAUGHTERS NAME CAN YOU? ALICE PLEASANT. YOUR DAUGHTER DIED NOW YOUR MOURNING ARNT YOU?" Valkyrie steped out of the Bentley "NOW SHE HAS HAD THE COURAGE TO TAKE YOU BACK AND MARRY YOU, AFTER YOU LEFT HER PREGNAT IN A FIGHT!" Valkyrie ran to Rayson and pulled her off Skulduggery.

"Calm down Ray, It was not his fault, he'dust lost his sister, he didn't know they were going to kill her did he?"

Rayson stood up and walked away. She picked up her daughter and paced to her Roles Royse hand in hand with her husband.

"Skulduggery, I love you, but you make it hard to love you brother" with that she close dthe door and drove off.

Skulduggery was left in rage and anger with him self. It WAS his fault. He DID kill her. He stood up and yelled out his anger and colapsed in tears. He hadent cried in 13 years. 13 years of rage and anger and upset was relaesed in 5 minutes of crying in the arms of his wife.

He stood and fixed his composure and wlked to a grave next to Alices'.

_**Alice Jamie Patricia Amy Pleasant. Daughter to the most broken parents in existance. Love never dies even when you do. Daddy's little angel and mommys special princess. You are foreverin your aunt Ray-Ray's and uncel Sowoman's hearts and your mommys and daddys minds. **_

Valkyrie laid downa bunch of flowers and put her arm around her son's shoulders. "This is your sisters' grave. We never shoved you because we were scared how you would react. You sister was only two. You Uncel did his best to bring her over but she was long gone. Know she will always love you"

The teenage boy hugged his dad and pulled his mom close.

"I know how much you loved her. Aunty Ray knows too but she is just mad. She can't help the fact she lost her baby"

...

i am confused now to much in one chapter. well if u r Rayson is pissed cause skul turned their sister in for working for serpine while hypnotised. they killed her and she died. Skul shagged val and got her preggers then left her in a fight for his new aprentice cause she was being killed Valkyrie was eft behinde and skul seemed not to care. Val came back two years later witha two year old baby covered in blood and filled with led. she died of led poisoning and bood loss. val and skul r married so is rayson and slolman. Rayson has a baby and just mis carried. she is pissed n took itout on skul .


	28. House

Valkyrie Cain lay quietly on a bed. Her eyes open staring at the cealing. Her breathing was few and far between as her lungs slowly colapsed. Skulduggery had been killed. Dust. He was now just a pile of ash. Detctive after detective tried to fill his place but none of them could fill the hole in her heart. Valkyrie screamed her love for him as she ran to him. His reply was cut short by Serpines' son. His only flesh and blood with the same power as him. Valkyrie would have been next if it wern't for her friend. Tanith pulled her away as Daren pointed at her. Tanith was hapy. Valkyrie was not. She screamed at Tanith.

It had been 10 years sice then. Valkyrie had been put with detctive after detective. Unabel to woo her they all gave up in the end. They al wondered why she drove around a dark old Bentley. And why she held a Revolver to her chest. And why she cried every 3 of march. Why she would always stop by cemetery road after everycase and lock the doors behined her.

Finally Valkyrie gave up her job and moved home. She moved to cemetary road. What he wished most of all was for her to carry on living ther untill she needed a bigger home. After moving fromher uncels she forfilled his wish to live there. But she refused his last wish. The last request in his will. For her to live a normal life. She gave u on everything including the 'live'. She needed him to live.

She neded him to breath.

She could only do one thing. As she lay in bed that night she clicked her fingers.

Tanith Low was shocked as she parked her bike outside cemetary road. Because there was no house. Just ashes and dust. Tanith took out her sword and cut throgh all the burnt beames and ashes to get to her. She knew what went on. She knew Valkyrie had left the stoveon or something. By accident. Yes it was an acident.

No it wasent. Tanith came across a burnt box. Out of sheer curiosity she picked it up and opened it. In side was a piece of paper and a lack ring. Tanith dropped to the floor with tears of anger in her eyes. She couldn't of had. She wasalive in England or something. No she wasent. As Tanith read the letter she cried.

**Tanith,**

**since you are the nosiest person i know you are denfinately reading this. **

**Just so you know i did this. I burnt the house down. I stopped mylife. **

**Just so i can be with him. You know how much i love him and what i would do for him. **

**I love you Tanith. Youwere always the best sister a girl could have biological or not. **

**Love Val**

**x**

**xoxoxox**

**EMOOOOO!**


	29. just say yes

I was watching Emmerdale(YES i watch it andenjoy it) And i saw how they used just say yes when Ryan kissed JAckson and i decided to do something similar.

xoxox

Skulduggery sat down in Valkyries living room. He had just dropped her off form the sanctuary and came to say good night. Thanks to the wonders of medicals he hda a special cream he rubbed into his hand that gave him skin for 24 hours. He had 12 hours left and felt like he needed to use it. His feelings for his young apprentice were getting stronger and harder to ignore.

Valkyrie was now 21 and seateling into life well after her parents deth. She had been feeling better since Skulduggery had come back from new york on buissness. Three years was a long time buthe was needed. Valkyrie had thrown him a party. But being only her China and Ghastly there it was very low on excitement. Tanith died in battel a few years back and Ghastly was left with their twins. Valkyrie looked after them now and again and she was their god mother. But when Skulduggery came back detcting had become her ocupation along with her job on the side.

She offered Skul a cuppa and her nodded.

"Val, whats wrong you look a bit flushed?" Skulduggery asked. His blue eyes boring into her. Valkyrie shook her head.

"Nothing im just a but warm" LAIR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE! Damn right she felt sooo hot. Valkyrie was unabel to look at Skulduggery. He was so handoms. Everytime she did she giggled or blushed.

She handed him the cup of tea and sat o the arm of the chair oposite him. "So how was America?"

"Excuse my language, but effing shite" he looked to Valkyrie and smiled "Fucking boring as hell, Sanguine chased me for hours on end with his knifeie thingy and when we caught him we found out his wife was standing on the street corner looking for a good time. We laughed untill out sides split."

Valkyrie giggled. Suddenly she lost her balance and dropped her mug. She put her hand on Skulduggerys shoulder to seady her self. She jumped own and atempted to clean up.

(This is where the song starts)

Skulduggery knelt down by her and helped. Valkyrie stuttered apologies and keeping her eyes on the floor.

SKulduggery looked away and let an impulse run through him he put his hand under Valkyries chin so her eyes were inline with his. He suddenly realised how beautiful she looked when she was embarrased.

Her hand touched his cheek delacately. Skulduggery oulled valkyrie closer and pressed his lips to hers carefully. He pulled away and smiled. Valkyrie smiled with a tear in her eye. She put her hands ons his cheeks and puleld him closer and kissed him with passion. Their lips moved in sync and ther tounges danced together. HE picked her up and sat her on his lap and pulled her closer hugging her. Valkyries hands pushed his chest and broke the kiss. Her hand trailed his shirt buttons and undid them slowly.

Skuldugger caught on and wrapped her legs round his waist and walked to the stairs. Valkyrie threw his shirt to the ground and wrapped her armas round his neck. Skulduggery got to her room and lay her on the bed softly. His hands hovered to her shirt. He hesiteated.

Valkyrie put her hands on his and pulled them to her shirt buttons helping him undo them seeing her was nervous. Careful not to hurt her. Valkyrie was touched by his care. SHe put her hand to his bare pale chest and ran them down to his trouseres. kissing him passionately. She undid the buttons to his slacks. As he kicked them off Valkyrie undid her jeans and slid them down.

Lying in their underwear they carefully moved so they Skulduggery was above her. Resting on his elbows as not to put any presure on her. Valkyrie smiled as she kissed him softly but passionatly.

Skulduggery put his fingers in the side of her uinderpants and pulledthem down slowly and gently.

Soon enough Skulduggery was placing him self in Valkyrie. She flinched and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, your first time hurts but i will be careful"

Valkyrie nodded and opened her eyes. SHe moaned slightly and arched her back. Valkyrie sighed and held him close.

xox

Valkyrie sat up in bed. She was late to work. She jumped up and threw on a pair of underpants and some jeans. She legged it down the stairs and grabbed her work shirt out the dryer. She ran back upstairs and over to her bed. Her eyes fell upon the skeleton lying in her bed with his skull faced into the pillow and his arms spread over where she would be. She bent down and kissed his skull and left him a note.

With that she ran out of the room and grabbed her keys, phone, bag, phone and jacket. Working at a deli delivering sandwiches was easy and layed back and yet got her enogh money to pay bills and things on the side with her job as a detective. Now she was inlove she coud finally get used to life as it was. The changes. But first she had to finish with him.

She ran out of ehr car and into the dlie bar. Her boss, Adrian was stood at the door with a smile on his face. "Late I see" his Italian accent was strong and his english was broken. Valkyrie nodded and apoligised. Her steps were slow and careful.

"If you do not mind me asking, have you and Alex gone all the way you seem sore?" Valkyrie shook her head.

"Im finishing with him, Skulduggerys back, i love him"

Adrian nodded.

"Young love, I wish I could only Be young once more" he hugged her and handed her a basket. "Break up with im when you deliever his lunch, it works" Valykrie reached up and kissed his cheek. He was a second father to her after her dad died.

She got on her scooter and drove to a tower block. Her hands shook as she pressed the lift button. She laughed at the irony as she walked into her 'boyfriends' office to see him banging some chick.

"Well that was easy. We're over" she threw his sandwhich at him and ran out laughigng and smiling.

HEr life could finally start with him.

Skulduggery her lover, her everything.


	30. Surrogate

Tanith low and Valkyrie Cain were both strong girls. But when things got tough their strength would waver. This was not common for the two; it was just that lately they had been feeling some what in danger.

This was most likely because Tanith and Valkyrie were alone. Ghastly was away and Skulduggery was busying himself with other matters.

So things like chasing Sanguine and Dusk became a lot more dangerous.

For example, Tanith was gaining on Sanguine when he turned and plunged his knife into her gut. A bit to close to her womb. Tanith carried on like a good girl. She fought till she had less than a pint of blood left in her body.

Valkyrie shot Sanguine in the leg and ran to her best friend.

Valkyrie carried Tanith to her bike and balanced her so she was safe. She drove her to Kenspeckle's and called his name.

Tanith was soon enough smiling again, but things took a turn for the worse.

Tanith had been talking to Valkyrie about planning a pregnancy with Ghastly. That when Kenspeckl walked in.

His eyes set on his paper.

"Tanith, I'm afraid your pregnancy won't work"

Tanith gave him a bewildered look. "Why is that?"

Kenspeckl looked her in the eye. "Tanith, that blow to the stomach hit you womb. You have been left unable to carry a child. I'm a, so sorry my dear" with that he walked away. Tanith was left in tears.

Valkyrie took her best friends hand and held it tight.

"Tanith, if you want a baby, I will be your surrogate" Tanith smiled and smothered her best friend with the biggest hug she had ever given.

"Thank you"

Xoxox

Sorry for any mistakes


	31. Excuse my manor's pun intended

Valkyrie Cain stood in the antechamber of a majestic manor. Skulduggery Pleasant held her hand tight. His fingers wrapped themselves around her delicate yet strong hand. 

Tanith Low sat in the Bentley waiting for them to exit the manor. He fingers tapped the keys of her Blackberry as she posted on 'Facebook' "waiting for the Val mister and The Skinless wonder". Her face cringed as Fletcher commented on her status.

"Yucky, she's probably wanking him off as we type"

Tanith laughed as she turned her phone away.

Valkyrie walked forward as the butler led them through the luxurious corridors, plated with gold and silver. Skulduggery kept his 'eyes' on the floor. Valkyrie felt her heart sink.

Oh how she wished Skulduggery would take notice in her, just for a few seconds notice she had straightened her air and put a bit of make-up on.

"Valkyrie, what's troubling you?" his deep velvet Irish voice, whispered.

Valkyrie's head shot up as she heard him. "Nothing, it' just, well, that, forget it" She said as her voice sank.

Skulduggery squeezed her hand harder, her heart rose as high as the majestic ceiling.

"Tell me"

Valkyrie shook her head.

A young maiden walked in with her had held high with her nose in the air.

She paced over to Skulduggery and put he hand out. Her beauty radiated through out the room and put Valkyrie's hope to shame.

"Skulduggery, it's been to long" her elegant voice filled the room.

Skulduggery nodded "Far to long Kimberly" his head turned to Valkyrie and smiled "I don't think you've ever met my friend, Valkyrie Cain, meet Kimberly Elderflower, an old..." he searched for the correct word "acquaintance"

Kimberly laughed "more than that Skulduggery, in case you have forgotten I can refresh your memory" her fingers fell to his skeletal chest covered in a perfectly tailored suite. Skulduggery laughed hesitantly.

"Kimberly, Valkyrie" his hand took Kimberly's and left Valkyrie's.

Valkyrie felt her heart sink in to the deep blazing pits of hell. Her eyes filled slightly with tears.

"Skulduggery" she called. He walked on with** Kimberly **hand in hand, just talking and laughing, whispering. Valkyrie started to follow on. Soon enough she lost them. She looked in every room to find them, calling his name.

Valkyrie soon became weary and started down the corridor. Suddenly she heard a dull thud. She rushed to the room and swung the door open. Only to find her worst nightmare come true. Valkyrie turned as sprinted out of the hallways, down the numerous stair cases and out of the grand front doors. She reached the Bentley and kicked the door so hard she left a crack in the dent she made.

Tanith swung the passenger door open and ran to her. She gazed upon her best friends face. Red tear marks streaked her face mixed with the black mark of mascara and eye liner. Valkyrie rubbed her eyes and pushed her best friend away, she turned to the nearest brick wall and punched it with all the might left in her hate filled body.

Tanith pulled her back from the wall and grabbed her bleeding and wrecked fists.

Valkyrie dropped her fists and hugged her bets friend. Tanith hugged her back and asked her the most infuriating question.

"What happened?"

Valkyrie flopped to the floor and let out an anguishing cry. "Skulduggery, he-he left m-me to g-go with –Kimberly" her voice sounded worse than murder as she spat out Kimberly as if it were poison.

"H-he walked with her to a room and I found them –I found them ..." her voice broke into tears

"What, you found them what?" her voice filled with frustration over her friends distortion.

"I FOUND THEM KISSING"

...

Dun dun duuuuuuuh :P I know you all hate me now but I swear that it will turnout okay


	32. O Romeo

Valkyrie sat on the end of her bed. She had refused to go to school. Her reflection went for her. Valkyrie was busy reading Romeo and Juliet. Trying to impress Skulduggery by resisting Juliet's monologue. The one "O Romeo". Apparently he liked that sort of thing. It was his first theatrical experience according to Ghastly.

So trying to win his heart with his interests. You see you couldn't get to Skulduggery's heart through his stomach. Due to the fact he hadn't one.

Valkyrie spent one week trying to learn it.

Her hair was done like Juliet's in the 1996 movie. She looked beautiful for the Sanctuary ball. A 1996 Romeo and Juliet inspired. Everyone there was given a part and she was to come as Juliet.

Valkyrie took up on the chance to impress her crush.

She wore a simple white dress with white angel wings. Her fringe platted and twisted to hold back the rest of her hair and she wore a simple white feathered mask.

There was a light knock on the door of her room. Her mother called "Steph honey Tanith's at the door, you party is going to start soon"

"Okay thanks mom I'm coming"

Valkyrie sprinted down the stairs and hugged Tanith. She shouted good bye and ran out. Being 18 her mom and dad didn't mind what time she came in as long as it was before 3 am.

Tanith smiled to Ghastly as he opened the door for Valkyrie. Valkyrie smiled and sat in.

As they drove up the gravelled drive to the manor they hired for the party. Valkyrie gasped.

She walked from the car to the doors where everyone was waiting for Juliet.

She laughed at the fact they waited for her.

As the doors opened everyone gasped at how breathtaking she looked. Skulduggery stood close by in the crowd with surprise for her.

Valkyrie stood tall and proud as she looked for "Romeo"

Skulduggery walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Fletcher is that you"

Skulduggery gasped "I am deeply offended"

Valkyrie inhaled sharply. "Skulduggery, you have skin" His hands removed from her eyes and took her hand and kissed it softly.

Valkyrie was gob smacked.

Suddenly she remember what she had practiced. "Ay me. Romeo, O Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, it thou wilt not, be sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Tis but thy name that is my enemy thou art thyself though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is not hand nor foot nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man O be some other name. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name and for thy name, which is not part of thee, take all myself"

Skulduggery smiled "Well, my Juliet knows her lines very well doesn't she"

His head dipped and his lips touched hers.

Xoxox

I did the romeo and juliiet bit alone...not coppied and pasted but remembered from english and drama


	33. Beautiful monster

Neyo Beautiful Monster ...i don't like this song but viva won't stop playing it and kerrange is broken :'( i was very sad.

All my life

And the hear-after

I've never seen

Seen one like you.

Your a knife

Sharp and deadly

And its me

That you've cut into

Skulduggery bowed his head. The time had come. The time to destroy Darquess. Skulduggery stood tall. His hand to his revolver.

But I don't mind.

In fact I like it.

There was a bang on the door. Splinters flew across the room and the door came down bit by bit. Through the door walked Valkyrie. Shadows surrounding her. Her black hair flying everywhere. Her lips curled into a dark smirk. Her eyes staring straight into Skulduggery's soul. He found it very hard to resist. She was so seductive.

Thought I'm terrified

I'm turned on but scared of you.

Valkyrie closed her eyes and threw her head back. Shadows flew at Skulduggery entangled with fire. Skulduggery went flying into the wall. His hands curling into balls. He threw Valkyrie against the wall with the air surrounding her.

She's a monster

Beautiful monster

Beautiful monster

But I don't mind

And I need her

Said I need her

Beautiful monster

Valkyrie lay in a heap on the floor trying to get up. Her powers failing her. Her pulse began to race as Skulduggery started to walk to her.

NO I don't mind

No I don't mind

No I don't mind

No I don't mind.

Skulduggery neared Valkyrie as she stood up. His 'eyes' gazed into hers. His mind was trying to figure out what she was thinking. What her next move was. How beautiful she was. How monstrous she had become.

In her eyes

There's love and fire

In my heart she's burning through.

But I don't mind.

Skulduggery was stood face to face with Valkyrie. Her eyes glowered into his sockets. HER heart burst into a millions shards of black glass.

In fact I like it

Though I'm terrified

I'm turned on but scared of you.

Valkyrie pushed herself against Skulduggery. Her lips crushing against his teeth. AS she kissed him shadows twirled and danced. Skulduggery's Bones were covered by pale handsome skin, black floppy hair and blue eyes lay in the sockets which used to bear nothing. Skulduggery pulled away and looked to his hands. Skin. He had skin. It must have been the Necromancy. Valkyrie gave him skin through her evil powers.

She's a monster

Beautiful monster

Beautiful monster.

But I don't mind.

And I need her

Said I need her

Beautiful monster

But I don't mind

Skulduggery pulled away looking deep into Valkyrie's eyes. He soon realised that she was becoming weak. Her eye lids dropped and the purple in her eyes was wearing down.

Skulduggery pressed his lips to hers again and ran his hands through her hair. The dark power in her drained away somewhere deep in her subconscious mind.

Playing with my heart

And she's playing with my mind.

Skulduggery pulled away once again. The shadows around Valkyrie faded and weakened. Skulduggery once again pressed his lips to hers. He could feel the power surging through her body closing away. Valkyrie ran her hands up Skulduggery's chest, to his neck, across his cheeks and through his hair. Her fingers grasping to all the strength she had left in her body.

And I don't mind I don't I don't mind

I don't mind I don't I don't mind

I don't mind I don't I don't mind

I don't mind I don't I don't mind

Skulduggery ran his hands down Valkyrie's back to her bum. The power surging through her got smaller and smaller. Valkyrie pushed Skulduggery away. Her body lifted to the middle of the air. Her eyes and mouth opened. The dark power blast out of her evaporating into nothingness.

And I don't mind

Said I don't mind

And I don't mind

Beautiful monster

The power had left Valkyrie's body and let her all to the floor. Skulduggery ran to her and caught her in his arms.

She's a monster

Beautiful monster

Beautiful monster.

But I don't mind.

And I need her

Said I need her

Beautiful monster

But I don't mind

Skulduggery held her close. His arms wrapped around her. He walked out the door.

No I don't mind

No I don't Mind

No I don't mind

Skulduggery walked out the building. Valkyrie in his arms. The world safe once again.

Well that was long :) did you enjoy...? then please review i miss the reviews the last review i had was about a month o two ago :( please review i feel unloved


	34. Black roses red part 1

Alana Grace-Black roses red

Set:- after Mortal Coil. Fletcher has been shot after Valkyrie broke it off with him. Being depressed she does what she can only do. admit her love

* * *

**_Can I ask you a question please_**  
**_Promise you won't laugh at me _**  
**_Honestly I'm standing here _**  
**_Afraid I'll be betrayed_**

**_As twisted as it seems _**  
**_I only fear love when it's in my dreams_**  
**_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_**

**_Can you turn my Black roses red_**  
**_Can you turn my black roses red._**

Valkyrie Cain sat on the end of the white hospital bed. Skulduggery sat across from her. Fletcher Renn lay in the room next door trying to grasp to what was left of his short life. Valkyrie had broken it off with him three weeks ago. But yet they were still the best of friends. Skulduggery Sat trying to comfort a distort Valkyrie. Tears marked her pale cheeks.

Can I ask you a question please

Promise you won't laugh at me

Honestly I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed

"Skul?" Valkyrie broke the deadly silence.

"Yes Val?"

Valkyrie twiddled her thumbs. "Is it wrong to be afraid of love?"

Skulduggery shook his head "Oh god no Val" He smiled softly, his facade tattoo on "No"

Valkyrie wiped a tear away "I loved him. but as a brother, at first I loved him like you think a girlfriend would, but then we grew apart and now he's my older brother" Valkyrie looked down "I left him because I love some one else, I have for a while"

"I only feared love because of my dreams. I was evil. To the core but this man, hes different he understands."

Skulduggery's face twisted in confusion

"He could never love me though" Valkyrie said with deep sadness.

"Why?" Skulduggery asked walking over to her side.

"He is you" Skulduggery stood back in shock.

"What?" Skulduggery said as if he had just been told his wife was still walking the earth.

"I love you Skulduggery Pleasant" Valkyrie said though tears. Skulduggery smiled softly. Valkyrie lowered her head and wept softly. "I love you, and I can't control my feelings."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yes it sucked but it will get better i swear


	35. Dreaded life

**Authors note...**

**Well Skulduggery is human and Valkyrie is 19...**

**Sorry it took so long I've been under alot of stress...my mom was taken into hospital a few weeks ago and school work has been demanding and my drama is screwing with my mind and my teachers are pressuring me to do far to much for a 13 year old girl and my birthday is in less than 10 days and my mind is on over load and well you get it...sorry again**

**...**

Valkyrie lay on the hard cold concert floor. Her forehead was gashed and her sight was bleary. Her mind went into panic mode and her heart rate increased. She couldn't breathe with out her chest feeling like she had a thousand knives piercing her lungs.

Valkyrie heard voices and foot steps. She started to take deep breaths readying her self to shout for help. As soon as she opened her mouth she heard the sound of keys in an old rusty metal lock. Valkyrie looked up to find two women standing above her with crow bars in their hands. The one woman Valkyrie could see was blond and slim with dark eyes.

"So we awake now are we?"The blond stated.

"Sure took you time didn't you?" the second said, she stepped into the little light in the room. Her hair was dark like Valkyrie's and her skin was tanned and her eyes were the same colour of Valkyrie's. She was hr double but the only difference was the tanned skin. Her hand dropped the crow bar and rummaged in her pockets. She gave an evil grin as she pulled out a small vile of purple liquid. Valkyrie squinted to get a look of what the vile was before anything happened to it.

The second woman leaned down to Valkyrie's height trying to seem pleasant. Valkyrie was now very confused.

"Look, this is a healing solution, we are willing to give it to you" She said. Valkyrie nodded in agreement "But" she knew it...a catch "You need to lead us to the Skeleton, you need to tell us where he is, who is with and most of all" Valkyrie leaned in to get a better listen "Is he single?"

Valkyrie let out a small laugh only to be slapped. "Think you can break me, well you have no chance, Skulduggery told me about you, told me to watch out. I know all about you, just one thing. Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "You surely remember me?" She grabbed Valkyrie's cheeks hard with her bony tanned fingers, digging her long manicured nails into Valkyrie's soft peachy flesh. "You must, he must talk about me" Valkyrie shook her head.

"Only that you a psycho." The woman pulled her hand back and slapped Valkyrie again. This time she drew blood. Valkyrie smirked and spat the blood on her white shirt staining the collar.

"You are going to regret that" The second woman said lifting the crow bar.

...

Skulduggery sat in the Bentley thinking over his actions. Maybe if he hadn't kissed Valkyrie she would still be sat next to him. The crazy bitch wouldn't have abducted her and probably killed her.

He thought over how he missed her laugh...her sarcasm...god he was going mad.

Suddenly Skulduggery heard a scream. He knew who it was. It was her. Valkyrie. She as in that house back there she had to be. He slammed his foot on the breaks and made a sharp U turn and parked abruptly outside the derelict looking house.

He slammed the door of the Bentley and pulled out is revolver and ran to the putrid front door of the house and slammed his fist on the rotten wood. "I'm giving you ten seconds to open the door and let me in" He shouted through the oak.

He counted to ten aloud "ONE, TWO, THREE...TEN I'M COMING IN!" And He slammed his foot against the door and barged in looking round the dilapidated room. When he found no-one he proceeded to the small door at the end of the sinister looking hall.

When he found his bearings he held his gun out In front of him in a kill position. He again counted down from ten and slammed the door down. He found him self at a flight of stairs. He slowly took a step making sure it wasn't booby trapped and descended the grimy stair case with care not to alert the criminals.

When he reached the basement he pointed his gun to the nearest head shouting "FREEZE"

"Janice..."and he dropped the gun.

"Skulduggery, oh Skulduggery you came" 'Janice' screeched dropping the crow bar running to Skulduggery wrapping her arms around him.

"Who is she?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery but he was too busy holding 'Janice'. "OI BONE HEAD WHO IN THE HELL IS SHE?" Valkyrie cried catching the 'Skeleton's' attention. Skulduggery unfolded his arms from around Valkyrie's capture and explained.

"You see, Janice is my wife" Valkyrie's breath caught the back of her throat. She pushed back a tear trying to conceal the fact she was heart broken.

"She...She's your wife?" Valkyrie asked startled and about to howl. Skulduggery nodded."But I thought she was dead" Valkyrie's stated. Janice turned to Valkyrie slowly lifting the crow bar again. She muttered a few words under her breath and Skulduggery found him self immobilised.

"Janice please, don't do this"

Janice turned to her 'husband' and ran her finger over his jaw line. "Shush my love I am only explaining to the girl" She turned back to Valkyrie and knelt to her height on the blood-spattered floor. "Well, I was dead but a necromancer friend of mine brought me back by accident and well all I can say if I'm grateful" Valkyrie chuckled softly.

"And you expect to walk back in and Skulduggery to take you right back after kidnapping me" Valkyrie laughed "Well you can get..." Skulduggery cut her off in mid sentence

"Valkyrie, how dare you talk to my wife like that...I haven't seen her in years and you think that you control me. Well I don't think so, my world doesn't revolve around you" Valkyrie's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

Janice removed the spells off of both of her guests and walked to her husband and pressed her hand on his chest.

"You heard him" Janice said wit spite in her voice.

"Skul..."

"JUST GO VALKYRIE"

Valkyrie muttered softly and Skulduggery told her to speak up.  
"Skulduggery hear me out, I love you, and I thought you loved me too. But now I know I was wrong, you could never love another, I see that now" Valkyrie said taking an interest with the floor. "I'm sorry"

She stood up and walked to the door running from the stairs to the front door not letting tears touch her cheeks until she as outside the house. She slammed the front door and ran through the dark derelict roads crying, trying to find somewhere to curl up and die.

Skulduggery stood flabbergasted. His wife rubbing his shoulder trying to seduce him but failing very defectively. Skulduggery suddenly took and interest with the floor noticing the blood and the crowbar. He asked Janice and she admitted to beating Valkyrie trying to gain Skulduggery's forgiveness.

He pushed Janice away and ran out the door screaming Valkyrie's name...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	36. Dreaded life part 2

I tried to kill the pain

but only brought more

so much more

I lay dying

and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

Valkyrie ran as fast as she could away from the dreaded house hoping not to be caught by anyone. Hoping no one would stop her and ask if she were OK. Valkyrie took each step with anger, sadness and pure depression. Her mind was spinning. IF Skulduggery loved her why did he shun her? Why did he hurt her like that? Why did he kiss her? Why didn't he know about 'Janice'? Valkyrie stopped running at the end of the long up hill road. The rain drops hit her face and mixed with the tears and running mascara. She looked round for shelter from the worlds pains and cruelty.

My God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

Her heart bled for the loneliness that the world had brought to her. She wiped her face furiously. Wiping away the tears that confirmed her dying soul. She looked over in front of her to find a tall building. The building that she used to work in before she lost her parents. She smiled as she saw Fletcher walk out with a smile on his face as he pulled his three year old son on his shoulders holding his wife's hand. He lost his memory in a fight six years ago. He forgot every one including Valkyrie. It was for the best that Lythia pulled him away from the cruelties of life.

do you remember me

lost for so long

will you be on the other side

or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

am I too lost to be saved

am I too lost?

Valkyrie waited for them to walk past. She took three sharp steps towards the building and flexed her hands lifting her body hundreds of feet above the ground and landed elegantly on the roof of the building. She turned slowly. She faced away from the plummet and smiled. It would be over soon.

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

my God my tourniquet

return to me salvation

Valkyrie walked to the edge and jumped. She flexed her hands and suspended her self. Her mind had returned and she panicked. "What's going on?"

Suddenly she was lost again. Her hands slowly balled into fists dropping her ever so softly. Suddenly Skulduggery dropped him self on the roof crying Valkyries name. Valkyrie looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Come to say goodbye?" Her raspy voice cracked.

Skulduggery reached to touch her hand as she pulled away sharply. .

"Valkyrie please" Skulduggery begged. The air around them rippled softly as Janice landed softly.

"Valkyrie stop this, It is far to immature for a girl your age" Janice commanded. Valkyrie looked up at her sharply.

"You don't know what the mature thing to do would be, you kidnapped me in fear of losing your husband to me" Janice looked down ashamed. "This is mature, now you have him all to your self. If I die my suffering will end and my parents will welcome me with my uncle and brother" Valkyrie smiled as tears glistened on her cheek. "I will be at peace with them"

Janice let out a yell as Skulduggery reached for Valkyrie. "STOP she could be infected with something" She said panicky knowing something Skulduggery didn't know. He didn't stop. Suddenly Valkyrie opened her mouth a screeched "I LONG TO DIE!" Skulduggery pulled back fast as Janice shoved him to the side grabbing Valkyries hand. Valkyrie's mouth opened wide and a small black shadow left her throat entering Janice's. Just as Janice was about to lose control she jumped off the building holding Valkyrie to her and pushing away in mid air and softened Valkyries blow with the air. Valkyrie fell softly to the ground and Janice hit and oncoming car with a thwack splattering blood over Valkyrie and the windows of the surrounding shops closed for the night. Janice landed at Valkyries feet smiling softly "I killed the last Remenant, I saved the world, I saved Skulduggery, Thank you Valkyrie, you will no longer kill the world" and with that she closed her eyes and drifted off to a dead sleep.

Valkyrie knelt down and closed Janice's eyes gently lifting her head and moving the hair from her face. Skulduggery softly landed on the pavement next to Valkyrie and placed his hand on her shoulder softly. "Valkyrie, she saved you, but I know what she did was wrong. I can never make that up to you but understand, she was ever so sorry" Valkyrie huffed and turned to face Skudluggery

"I am sorry for your loss Mr. Pleasant" and she smiled sadly "She saved the world" Skulduggery grabbed Valkyries hand and pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to her.

"I love you Miss Cain"

Valkyrie smiled

"As do I you Mr. Pleasant" Valkyrie pulled away "But what about grieving?"

Skulduggery shrugged "I grieved when she died, she passed once but she wasn't real, she was just a figment of what she used to be, her body possessed by a dangerous Remeanat called the 'KnacklyDread Remenant' it could have destroyed the world if it got to you properly, she saved you" Skulduggery smiled. "Besides, I love you"

Xoxox

sory it took me so long it was my birthday and well I was busy :) xx


	37. Blackout part 1

I was going to sleep and I suddenly thought of a drabble :D

It Is a song ficlet but there will be no lyrics … I just really can't be arsed oh and from the 16th I will update daily…I am having an operation so no school: D

Breaking Benjamin-Evil angle:-

Valkyrie wrapped a clean white towel around her body. She walked out of the steam filled room into the dark corridor of her home. There had been a power cut and Valkyrie had been the worst off. So she had placed candle throughout the corridor to give off a small amount of light.

Her hand roamed the walls and various doors. Counting off each door until she reached number four, the last door on the corridor. Her room. She stopped and felt for the door handle. Her hands ran over a cold, twisted, brass door handle. She pulled down and pushed the door open.

Valkyrie walked into the room feeling a slight breeze hit her warm, wet skin. Her skin suddenly turned to goose bump village as she walked further into the room, not closing the door for fear of losing little light from the candle in the hall way.

She walked over to the window. Her hair dripping, the water hitting the carpet, she reached out to the window, grasping the wooden handle, yanking it closed to conceal the little amount of heat.

Feeling slightly better, she walked over to her bed. Sitting down she started to reach for a pair of pyjamas from under her plush pillows. Valkyrie stopped slowly. She could feel a warm air on the back of her neck, a moist warm air. Cold arms reached out from the darkness wrapping themselves around her waist and throat. Valkyrie gasped. The movement was too fast for her to comprehend and before she could do anything the mystery man had his mouth to her neck. His chin rested on her broad shoulders. His skin was warm from the heat of Valkyrie's skin.

"Shh, don't panic, it's only me" Came the only too familiar voice "It's only me my love"

Valkyrie tried to turn her head but the man's hand reached to her chin in less than a second pulling her to face the wall in front of her. "Don't look at me" She said, anger in his voice, "My face is not ready for you" he said, slightly calmer.

"Please, let me" But Valkyrie was cut off by the man putting his hand over her mouth. Valkyrie could smell blood on him. Her breathing became faster. She had left her ring in the bathroom with her phone.

"Shhh, my love, your evil angle is here to protect you" His voice whispered into her ear. Valkyrie could feel his breath on her neck. Bile gathered in her throat. She stopped herself from bringing up yesterday dinner up and closed her eyes as the man released. Valkyrie jumped up and turned on the man.

"What do you want …" She was stopped before she could call his name.

"I want you, I want you around me, I want to be inside you forever my love" His voice said, sickly sweet.

"Please, my name is Valkyrie" She pleaded with the unstable male.

"Come lye with me my love, lye in my arms"

"No" Valkyrie managed not to sob.

"Lye with me" He growled grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the bed. Her back facing his chest he lay down tugging at her arm "I said"

"I know, I'm lying" Valkyrie yelped pulling her towel around her chest to prevent exposure" The man sighed in relief at her acceptance. He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other around her neck, gently.

"Please don't be afraid" His voice said with humour "I have eaten already" the man chuckled. Valkyrie gave an awkward, frightened chuckle"

Silence fell upon them , Valkyrie turned her head awkwardly to be met by his closed eyes. She sighed and moved her hand to his. Moving him from her body. She stood from the bed, slowly and turned to face the young man's pale face. Her eyes fell upon the door. Her legs took her as fast as she could.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I need to use the bathroom" Valkyrie said barely above a whisper.

"Don't lie to me, you are transparent as glass" Valkyrie turned to him.

"But"

"LYE DOWN!"

Valkyrie obliged. After a few minutes she heard a slight snore. Then a pop. The man lying with her shot up and attacked the intruder. Valkyrie screamed as Fletcher lay on the floor, surrounded by his own blood.

The man whipped his mouth "He will be fine"

The man lay down with Valkyrie once again pulling her closer. All Valkyrie could do was stare at Fletcher's bloody body, dying.

Down stairs, Valkyrie heard a door shut. Her hand reached for her phone. The man pulled her hand back with a flash and pressed it to her chest. "Sit still, I'm tired I want you to be rested for our first time" his voice cooed.

Footsteps came from the stairs. Suddenly the door was kicked off its hinges and hit the wall parallel to it.

"Valkyrie?" SKULDUGGERY Valkyrie felt her heart skip a beat. A hand covered her mouth making her jump. "Val are you in here, and why is it so dark" He had his façade on, she could see with the little light.

"GET OUT!" The voice screamed "SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Skulduggery turned on his heels. Eyes ablaze. He pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed it to the stranger's head.

"Calean, Let her go or face the consequence" his voice of velvet called.

Calean smirked "She's mine" His eye glistened in the laceration of light from the crack in the door. He sat with his back curved. He snatched Valkyrie up with him. His arm around her neck, his hand resting on her shoulder. "And now, I will make you watch as I claim her for mine, and mine alone" His face glimmered with a sick smirk and he rested his jaw on her shoulder. His breath sending chills down her spine. Calean smiled "And the best bit is, because I am not in my full form, It will be more Painful for you to watch as I drain her and feed her my blood"

Skulduggery cocked his gun towards Calean's head.

"GO AHEAD DEAD MAN!" He laughed his teeth sinking into Valkyrie's pink, soft, peachy flesh. Her scream echoed the room. Skulduggery closed his eyes and knew what he had to do. He aimed his gun. Focusing in between the eyes. He whispered a prayer of forgiveness softly. He pulled the trigger.

The gun shot echoed throughout the small room. AS if in a flash of lightening, Calean had moved Valkyrie in front of the bullet. The led ripped through the flesh of her shoulder. Hitting the shoulder blade she screamed in agony as the blood seeped from her shoulder and the pulse point in her neck.

Calean laughed once more. "Now she will truly be mine!"

"I don't think so" Calean turned to see the mystery 'hero' to have a knife tear into his throat. Blood hit the walls and Valkyrie jumped into Skulduggery open arms.

Calean screamed for mercy as the knife cut deeper and deeper into his throat finally cutting though his windpipe. Killing him almost instantly. Valkyrie turned to see her 'saviour' only to have everything go black.

Her body collapsed and she fell into Skulduggery's arms.

The last thing she could remember hearing was "I am sorry"

Xoxox

Sorry it took so long…part two coming up :D


	38. Blackout part 2

White. White. White. White.

The Hibernian theatre was as clean as ever. Valkyrie tossed and turned in her bed. Pulling at the cords attached to the back of her hand and the crook of her arm. She shot up in bed screaming. She heard footsteps getting closer and faster. Her heart rate quickened and her head pounded.

"Valkyrie, its okay" Skulduggery ran to her side and grasped her hand. "It's just me" His face was red and puffy. As if he had been crying. Valkyrie smiled as she touched his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"What happened to me?" she asked, coolly and calmly.

Skulduggery looked up into her eyes. "Calean kidnapped you, he kept you confined to your room for nearly two days. I got in there just in time by the looks of it."

Valkyrie gave an inquisitive look.

"Fletcher was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and you where honestly shaking" Valkyrie exhaled and felt a sharp pain in her chest and shoulder. Skulduggery looked away as Valkyrie pulled her hospital gown over her shoulder to revel a bandage. "I am so sorry Valkyrie, I couldn't comprehend his moves, he was unpredictable" Valkyrie reached out and touched Skulduggery's hand. His flesh was cold. That was the problem with a Façade, he was always cold when he felt guilty.

"You saved my life, If you hadn't had shot me, then my other saviour wouldn't have been able to …" Valkyrie paused. "Where's Fletcher?" Her voice suddenly in a panic.

"He's in the next room, he saved your life, he lost so much blood when Calean attacked him" Skulduggery looked into Valkyrie eyes then looked away, unable to bring himself to say what he had to. "Valkyrie…I…" He sighed in failure.

"Skul, you're scaring me" Valkyrie said filling up with tears. "What happened to Fletcher?" she said her voice rising. Her shoulder hurt but she couldn't care less.

His eyes took a sudden interest with the floor. "He might not make it through" Valkyrie jumped out of bed and pulled the IV drip from her arm and ripped the needles from her hands.

Skulduggery ran after her to the next room where Fletcher lay. His skin pale and his hair, no longer gelled like a porcupine. "FLETCHER!" Valkyrie screamed.

She barged through the door and ran to the bed side collapsing to her knees. She grasped Fletchers hand. He was frail and unable to breath for himself. His lungs had collapsed and lost their strength. With Grouse gone, and only his old apprentice, Oliver, to help. Fletcher was not going to make the next few days.

"Fletcher, please, don't leave me" Valkyrie wept "I can't lose you" Fletcher coughed weakly as his chest rattled.

"Valkyrie, I" he didn't have long left.

"Fletcher?"

"I love you, you are my baby sister" He wheezed "I am just upset I will never see you have children, I will never be their uncle Fletch with the stupid" he inhaled deeply "Hair"

Valkyrie laughed at his remark. "I love you Valkyrie"

1

2

3

"Fletcher? Fletcher?" Valkyrie began to shake his arm "Please wake up" She sobbed into his arm. Skulduggery placed his hand on her left shoulder.

Valkyrie didn't move. She just stayed there and sobbed for two hours. He was her brother, her friend, her taxi and her only connection to the real world left. And he was gone.

Valkyrie didn't speak again until she needed to plan his funeral.

Xoxox

Part three coming up :'/


	39. But it's Better if You Do

Valkyrie is around 20 and Skulduggery has been missing the bachelor life.

They are not together ...yet ;)

* * *

Valkyrie sat on the living room sofa. Her legs crossed and a magazine in her hands. Skulduggery sat in the opposite arm chair. Both reading. Both silent. Both in the middle of an argument.

"Giving up yet?" Skulduggery murmured to his book.

"No, I should be allowed to go out, I am nineteen now and I have a life of my own." Valkyrie huffed.

"That's right, nineteen. You are merely a child" Skulduggery raised his voice. Valkyrie stood and threw her magazine on the floor. Her eyes ablaze with hate. She sat down again, crossing her arms.

"SKULDUGGERY! You are not my father!" Her voice reached a new height.

"I'm leaving" He merely stated, placing his book on the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Valkyrie inquired with rage as she stood to face him. Skulduggery undid his shirt button and tapped his facade tattoo. His flesh covered his skeletal form.

"Out"

"Oh back to that strip club?"

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name_

"I do not go to strip clubs, it's a burlesque!" He called walking out the door grasping his coat and fedora. Valkyrie huffed and flopped on the sofa.

Skulduggery smirked as he reached to his coat pocket, pulling out a golden mask with silver gems around the one eye and black around the other. He walked past his Bentley, he didn't want to get caught at the gentlemen's club.

As he walked along the streets they became dirtier and dirtier. Soon he came to a small iron door with a window. He tapped twice, three times. The window opened to a masked me. He nodded. Skulduggery donned his mask and his facial features changed. He stepped and walked through the now open door, nodding o the man holding it for him.

_I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri_

Skulduggery walked over to the bar and ordered a peach and lime daiquiri, as the man passed him his drink, the door opened. His face turned to see a woman walk through. Strange.

Skulduggery didn't give it a moment's thought as he eyed her 'costume'. A Red lace corset accompanied with a pair of black patterned stockings and a pair of red stilettos. Her mask was red to match the corset and suspenders set with a black feather from the left eye, dotted with red gems. Her blonde locks cascading down her back covering her remaining uncovered flesh. Her cleavage hanging out in plain sight.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

Skulduggery walked over to his seat. He was soon followed by a hawed of women, asking his name. He merely answered them with "Lorcan" And a smirk. Several of the women swooned and the others just plain wanted him.

_But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

Soon this strange and mystifying woman in red walked past, shaking her hips and waggling her finger to Skulduggery. He stood from the girls and walked over to the woman. She grasped his tie and pulled him along with her to a door.

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

The woman threw open the door simply by flexing her hand dragging Skulduggery along kicking the door closed. The mystifying woman threw Skulduggery on the chair and smirked. Biting her lip, her one leg rubbed against his. Skulduggery smirked as she began to sit on his lap. Thrusting her hips, her groin rubbing against his. Her silk covered hands pulled on his tie pressing her lips to his.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

Skulduggery moved his hands to her back pulling her closer. His fingers tugged on the silk ribbons holding her corset together. The woman simply obliged. As she pulled away for air Skulduggery pulled on his mask revealing his face. The woman gasped. Her voice whispered his name. Her hand struck his face. She jumped up from his lap and ran to the door. Skulduggery threw his mask to the floor and ran after her. As she struggled with the locked door Skulduggery pinned her to the door. His hands on her hips and his eyes piercing into hers. He reached for her mask.

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

The woman resisted him pushing him away with all her might.

Skulduggery reached back to her mask. Pulling on the silk, the mask dropped to the floor. Her blonde lock turned black, her blue eyes turned brown and her face turned away.

"Valkyrie" Skulduggery breathed.

His grip on her loosened and Valkyrie took the chance and sprinted through the door. Skulduggery grasped her mask and ran after her.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

Skulduggery ran out into the street to find the police running into the club. One of them gasping Valkyrie as she kicked and screamed for him to release her.

"Stop kicking, if you act like a whore, I will treat you like one" The officer shouted.

Skulduggery ran back in grasping the police mans shoulder, yanking him around and punching him right in the face. He dropped to the floor pulling Valkyrie with him. Skulduggery reached out to Valkyrie dropping the mask. Valkyrie grasped his hand and pulled herself up. Skulduggery didn't let go and ran down the street away from the other police officers chasing him.

He smirked as Valkyrie sprinted behind him, holding his hand for dear life.

AS they turned a corner they lost the police. Both leaning against a brick wall, laughing and gasping for breath. Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie and smirked. Valkyrie bit her lip. Their bodies crashed in a flash of passion. Their hands roaming and their tongues dancing.

Valkyrie pulled away grasping every breath she could. Skulduggery smiled and grasped her hand pulling her down the road back to Gordon's.

He kicked open the door and pulled Valkyrie with him, pulling on her corset lace yanking it off. Valkyrie undoing Skulduggery's shirt buttons.

Skulduggery Panted and Valkyrie giggled and he pointed to the bed room. Valkyrie nodded. She knew what he was on to.

The next day Valkyrie was lying in bed. Her T.V at the foot of her bed. Skulduggery lying with his arms around her, holding her close.

A news woman reported from the burlesque club from the previous night.

"The only evidence from this attack on a police man is these two masks worn by the culprits" Showing the two masks.

"Oh Bugger" Valkyrie gasped.

_Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh_


	40. ET Katy Perry

Well guys, I am so sorry I have not written in ages…I just moved house and I have had my course work pilled on. And I mean Pilled O.o…any ways, here is a songfic I just had to write. Not warning it is very mature so little ones turn away now…

I am now seriously warning you. This is worse than anything I have ever written. It is very mature and I do not suggest reading if you have a weak heart!

You were warned so no Reviews complaining

Katy Perry ET

Valkyrie stood in Skulduggery's office. She had just been in a board meeting with the Head of Sanctuary. Skulduggery was there, His eyes full of boredom and hatred. He despised the new Grand Mage. He despised this woman with all his heart. He could take no more of her piteous snipes towards him and his partner. They were business. Nothing more.

However, Valkyrie stood in her tight pencil skirt and her flattering white blouse. She was asked to see Skulduggery in his office, papers scattered on his desk, his coat thrown over the chair as he walked in. He was granted the gift of flesh after the war he had fought alongside Valkyrie.

In he walked his stride powerful and seductive.

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel

Valkyrie felt it hard to breathe as he strode past her, his cologne tickled her senses. He leaned against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest, showing his muscles though his pristine white shirt. Valkyrie felt her heart pump. Adrenalin in her system.

"Valkyrie, you know why I have called you here?" His voice singing to her.

"No Mr Pleasant" She stated, formal in case someone hid in the shadows.

"Please, Just call me Skulduggery, we are in private" Valkyries posture slouched a bit and her chest rose and fell in a sigh of relief. Skulduggery reached out, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hand roamed her back reaching her bum.

"Oh, is that how it is…Pleasant"

He laughed gruffly, pressing his lips to her own.

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

Valkyrie pulled away for air, grasping his shirt, dragging him closer towards her. Her fingers fiddled with his buttons as his lips trailed her neck, nipping at her peachy flesh, earning pleasurable moans from her. Valkyrie discarded his shirt and started on his trouser buttons. His want, hard against her leg.

Skulduggery pulled her closer, hiking her up to his hips, resting her there. He started on her shirt buttons as she grasped his shoulders. His waist rubbing against hers.

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

Clothes discarded. Valkyrie stood in his arms, her lips tangled with his in a heat of passion. Their bodies pressed against each other, the only barrier was their underwear. Skulduggery pulled away from Valkyrie and grasped her shoulders roughly, pushing her against his desk, sitting her on top.

His eyes aflame with want. Valkyrie went weak under his gaze. Skulduggery took a step towards her, his hands roaming her, almost, bare body. Moans erupted from her mouth making Skulduggery smirk. His hand reached her heat. His hand rubbing against her panties, her moans became louder and more passion filled.

As he pulled away, her eyes fluttered as she bit her bottom lip. Her hands reached out and grasped the elastic of his boxers. Yanking them towards her and throwing them off. Skulduggery got the message.

He leaned Valkyrie back and pulled off her panties, he teased her, and then gave on slow push into her. A Growl erupted from Valkyrie as she swept her hands over his desk, throwing his papers to the ground as he slowly pushed in and out.

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Valkyrie couldn't take anymore, she arched her body and screamed, but it wasn't over yet. She threw her arms around his neck, releasing her grip to grasp his shoulders. As he got faster and faster, her nails sank into his flesh, making him growl in pleasure.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Valkyrie moaned as her body released. Her eye caught his stony ones. Passion and heat filled his and love filled hers. Love from both of them connected them in a scream of hunger, craving, and heat!

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction 

Valkyrie lay back on his desk, her eyes closed as she felt his hands cup her breasts. Caressing, as his hot wet mouth pressed against her left breast, sucking softly and nipping at it.

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial

Valkyrie felt in utter bliss, her heart beating like a drum, stopping for no one and nothing.

Your so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

Everything seemed to spin as Skulduggery's lips crashed against hers. His tongue dancing on hers, taking the lead. Everything she had expected had gone out of the window as his fingers trailed her stomach to come to her heat once more. She screamed as he took the liberty of round two.

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Her screams turned to moans in seconds as Skulduggery pushed himself into he a second time, only more rough and tumble. His lips entwined with hers and he held her against him.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Valkyrie lay on the desk as she gave her final scream. Skulduggery yelled out her name as he pumped into her a last time. His body flopped onto hers. AS he lay on top of her, his eyes caught hers. He smiled, his nose touched hers as he pressed his lips, softly to hers.

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction

Valkyrie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his neck.

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial 

Skulduggery thrust into her, pinning her down to the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hungrily pumping into her body.

There is this transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star

Valkyrie felt her breath hitch as his left hand cupped her breast, feeling her soft flesh against his.

I Wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All

Valkyrie felt it coming, felt the end near. Her eyes squeezed shut as she pressed her face into his neck, grasping tightly.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison 

The loudest scream of their lovemaking erupted from Valkyries mouth as she reached her climax.

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction 

Both of them collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Their bodies still close, clinging to each other for life.

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial

Their lips touched once more and then black out. Valkyrie fell asleep smiling, in his arms.

Extra-terrestrial  
Extra-terrestrial

Valkyrie awoke dressed and in the arms of her lover. For the first time she felt loved, not just an object for play. Her heart beat ten to the dozen as Skulduggery smiled to her, he stood and helped her stand.

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extra-terrestrial

**Now didn't I warn you…I was reading this Dramione Fic which was just about the same as this, but worse :O I found this hard to write because of what people would think…then I though aww hell :D Please review…I miss them **


	41. Fletcher's letter

_Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I haven't been very well and I have moved house and have been in three shows …I know excuses but I will write more to prove my love: D _

_This Chapter is very depressing, it's about an illness that affects everyone and reader's discretion is advised. I decided to write this because my grandmother and my Grandfather both fought the battle, My Grandfather passed on to the Angles hands two days before I was born. _

_Please enjoy this chapter and I hope it doesn't cause offence :')_

My Chemical Romance Cancer.

Valkyrie Cain sat in her living room, her break up with Fletcher had been very strenuous, but she had Skulduggery there to dry her tears. It was three weeks ago she broke up with him and hadn't heard a word since.

As she stood to walk to the kitchen, she heard a knock on her front door. It couldn't be Skulduggery because he had a key to the window locks and Tanith was with Ghastly in France. She cautiously walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

There stood a pale and ghost like Fletcher, his hair was not gelled up like normal. Valkyrie looked him over, welcomed him in and sat down.

"Valkyrie, you've been getting some mail to my house still. I think you should read it" He passed her the opened letter. Snatching it out of his hands, outraged he had opened her personal mail. She pulled the letter out of the tear stained enveloped. In the neatest hand writing was a brief letter. It was from Fletcher.

"What is this about, why not call me?" She asked slightly frustrated.

"Just read the bloody letter, I'm going now. I have to be somewhere" he muttered as he walked to the door and left. Valkyrie pondered why he didn't teleport.

Not wanting to hear his apologies she threw letter to her table and carried on with her evening schedule.

Two months had passed since that day. Skulduggery had moved in with Valkyrie and they were planning a holiday together to celebrate Valkyrie's birthday. What Valkyrie didn't know, was that he was planning to propose.

Skulduggery walked over to the table and went through the mail, looking for his holiday brochures. As he searched he came upon a tear stained envelope. He picked it up and queried.

"Val, what's this?"

"Oh, it's just a stupid letter Fletcher sent me, I didn't want to hear anything from him so I threw it away, obviously I forgot to get rid of it" She murmured as she passed Skulduggery a cup of tea and a tablet. He thanked her.

"Can I read it?" He gestured to the letter

"Yeah sure" She shrugged.

Skulduggery read the letter and his eyes grew wider. "Valkyrie, did you ever get round to reading it?" his voice laced with worry.

"Nah, I want to forget him"

"Well you might want to read this, it is very concerning"

She snatched the letter and read through it, her eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat. Tears filled her eyes. She threw the letter to the floor and grabbed her coat. Running to the door she picked up her car keys. Skulduggery picked up the letter and folded it, putting it aside; he walked to the door to go with Valkyrie.

….

Valkyrie slammed her fist in Fletchers apartment door. She screamed his name numerous times. Suddenly an old woman opened the door next to her.

"What seems to be the problem my dear?" She asked, her frail frame supported by a Zimmer frame.

"Do you know if the lad who lives here is home?" She asked, panicked.

"Oh that lovely Fletcher boy?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"No my dear, he hasn't been home for a while now, but he'll be up at this address" she handed her a card. Valkyrie thanked her and sped off back to her car.

Soon enough she had reached the address. Run through the double doors and asked the receptionist is she knew where Fletcher Renn was. She nodded and directed her to a different corridor. Valkyrie thanked her and walked through the doors.

There she saw him, lying in a hospital bed with an IV drip in his arm and his skin paler than she had ever seen it.

_Turn away, __  
__if you could get me a drink__  
__of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded_

"Val, you came" He wheezed.

Valkyrie sat in the chair next to his bed and smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm here now. And I'm not going until your well again" Fletcher smiled.

"Val, I'm never gonna get better, I'm gonna die. The doctors won't tell me how long till I do though" Valkyrie shook her head, grasping his hand.

"You're not going to die, you're staying with me"

"I'm having my third treatment tomorrow, they all said my hair is gonna fall out." His face void of all emotions but one, happiness. Valkyrie had come to him. He was grasping to the last strands of hope. Even if she had only come out of guilt.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything" she whispered through tears

"Call my aunt, help her with my things. She can't do it alone"

_Call my aunt Marie__  
__Help her gather all my things__  
__and bury me in all my favourite colours,__  
__my sisters and my brothers, still,_

"But you're going to get better, you don't need to clear it out" Valkyrie fought back.

"No I'm not" He wheezed. Valkyrie turned away.

_I will not kiss you,__  
__'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.__  
_

Valkyrie smiled, "Yes you are" She held his hand "I promise"

_Now turn away,__  
__'Cause I'm awful just to see__  
__'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,__  
__Oh, my agony,__  
__Know that I will never marry,__  
__Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo__  
__But counting down the days to go__  
__It just ain't living__  
__And I just hope you know_

Weeks passed, Valkyrie never left his side, not because she loved him, but because she wanted to right her wrongs. She wanted him to feel loved before he would go. NO! He would live, he would live was what she kept telling herself.

The time had come for him to have his treatment. The doctors kept telling Valkyrie that his cancer had progressed faster than anything they had ever seen.

Valkyrie went with him to so he could have his treatment. When the doctors had left the medication to work, they warned Valkyrie that he could feel very ill for a few hours.

They sat in silence until he reached for a tray. Valkyrie handed it to him just in time. All she could see was a pale red liquid flow from his mouth.

"Jesus Fletch!" She squeaked. She reached to help him but he weakly pushed her away.

"I'm okay"

When they got back to his private room, he turned to Valkyrie and sadly smiled.

"Val, they told me my hair will fall out. I want you to do me a favour" he said picking up a razor blade. Valkyrie shook her head. "Please Val, I couldn't bear to have it fall out in my hands. At least this way, I know I gave it willingly" Valkyrie sighed softly and nodded, taking the razor from his hand.

He walked over the sink and sat on the toilet seat.

"I'm going to have to cut it firs, it's too thick to just shave" Valkyrie said with tears in her eyes. Fletcher nodded.

She reached for the pair of black scissors on the sink side. Her fingers looped through the handles and she took them to his hair. Slowly she cut away at his thick dusty blonde hair. Her tears falling to the floor with the hair. Fletcher smiled.

"Change was needed hey Val"

Valkyrie said nothing.

Her fingers grasped the razor as she shaved the remainder of his hair.

…..

Valkyrie held on to his hand. It had been three weeks since she read the letter. Her heart had grown weak and her mentality was wearing thin. She knew he didn't have long left. Not if she didn't do something. She leaned into kiss him, one last time, maybe it would give him something to hold onto.

"No Val" He weakly pushed her aside.

"But Fletch"

"You don't love me, you love Skulduggery" He smiled. How dare he smile when he was hurting so much. How dare he!

Valkyrie sat down, feeling her heart sinking, he knew her inside out. Fletcher sighed, his chest lowering and his heart rate with it. Valkyrie began to panic.

"Fletcher, Fletcher come on buddy wake up!" Her voice filled with fear. Her tears fell to his cheeks. "Fletcher wake up please" He sighed and smiled.

"Valkyrie, I can see them" He felt his hot tears run down his cheeks.

"Who?" she was baffled

"My Parents, I see them Val. My mom is smiling, she is nodding her head" Valkyrie collapsed into her chair, her arms wrapped around his left arm.

"Valkyrie it's time" He whispered.

"No, Please no, don't leave me" Her voice wavering.

"Valkyrie, I have learned not to be afraid"

"Of what?"

"Death. I welcome it now"

"Don't say that Fletcher"

"Valkyrie, I have suffered alone for nearly two months. Then you came to me, I was no longer afraid, Because I knew I was no longer alone." He took a breath "Now I have you here, I know that it's easier to leave you" He smiled closing his eyes. "Good bye"

"Good night, Fletcher" His breathing ceased. He had been passed over to the angels hands now; he was no longer in any pain.

Skulduggery walked into the room, his hands wrapped around her waist and she turned and cried.

_That if you say (if you say)__  
__Goodbye today (goodbye today)__  
__I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)_

Three days later Valkyrie stood in front of six people.

"Fletcher wasn't very well known in the world, but he was the last of his kind. He was an angel in himself. He always treated me well, I wasn't even a good girlfriend, I left him the day he was diagnosed." She wiped her eyes "Fletcher died of Testicular Cancer, he was only twenty-five and he had the rest of his life to live. But it was his time to go. As he lay there dying, he told me his parents said thanks to me, I didn't believe him at first but now I know I did the right thing letting him go" she tears fell as she walked back to Skulduggery.

*Six years later*

Valkyrie stood in the park holding her husband's hand watching her two children playing in the park. Her little girl ran up to her crying rubbing her arm.

"MOMMY!"

"Aww honey what's wrong?" she cooed as she grasped her daughter in her arms.

"Fletcher pushed me over" the little girl wailed through tears,

"Oh Well I'm sure he didn't mean it baby" Valkyrie smiled softly as she kissed the young girls cheek.

"I know, but he hurted me!" She pleaded.

"You know Fletcher loves you, he's your brother so forgive him" And she let the girl run off to play with her brother.

Xoxo

_I hope you liked it; it took me a while to write because I had to dry my eyes. OH And skulduggery was human all the way through. _

_I do hope I didn't upset or offend anyone but everyday young men die of testicular cancer._

_It's a hard subject for men to talk about but if anyone finds any abnormalities go to the doctor. This is a plea for your sakes._

_Otherwise, enjoy life while you have it :')_


End file.
